


四次葬礼与一次婚礼

by fonety



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Domestic Violence, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 试图喜欢山下智久的龟梨和也察觉到对方性格上的古怪。被喜欢上的那个山下智久，不幸的是，正试图杀死自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS  
> *人格分裂设定 暴力表现有

 

把领带装回包里就可以回家了，却也只剩下领带无处可寻。总是这样在关键时刻才会发觉顺利的人生进程总会在最后一步止住，然后进行毫无道理、苛刻的要求。龟梨和也看着袋子，衬衣扣子系到一半，突然泄气般垂下手，觉得头中一阵晕眩扶住了衣柜。

这样一个疲惫的青少年属于东京杰尼斯偶像事务所更衣室中随处可见的角色，却又因名叫龟梨和也而有所不同。即使体力透支也不能显现出，在竞争环境中排除不利因素，因为是男人所以对目标有更强大的信念与近乎偏见的执念，之类，尽是同龄人中仅仅因叫龟梨和也才拥有的计算与选择。实际上，能和谁搭伴快点回家休息、顺便去音像店听歌也不错，在中学里明明是再平常不过的提议，放在事务所的同行者里却被莫名染上莫名的怀疑。

响动声激起了零散的目光，看到焦点的人物正乏力地在原地喘气时又熟视无睹转回身。接着便是从柜子反面传来更加强烈的一声震响，然后是熟悉的声音发出毫无忌惮的大笑声。

“所以我也想像山P这样被前辈喜欢啊，省去了许多努力的麻烦。”一听便知的过于熟悉的声音就在对面，龟梨和也烦躁地试图让自己呼吸稳定，继续颤抖着系上扣子。

“努力虽然很好，但是看不清事实徒然的报复就显得尤为可怜。你记得田中那老头子的怪狗吧？一直从山坡上往下跳像是想要飞起来，好像是从小跟在家禽身后认作同类了。”声音的源头继续道。

“是那只很瘦的柴犬啊，因为还挺脏的我没有走近看过。”山下智久回应。

那家外出取材拜访的农户龟梨和也还记得，因为没见过那么瘦弱但是精神的柴犬所以印象深刻，换言之，还算在意。

“好像最后还是坠崖夭折了。哎呀，我听staff说的。不过这就算因果报应吧，下辈子成为飞禽的话要完成梦想不就是轻而易举、细琐平常吗。”男人拎着包转了一圈，从龟梨身边擦肩而过。

山下智久跟在身后走过时龟梨也没有抬头，正在缓缓套上外套。

之前其它人请假一起出去疯玩龟梨没有参加，或说本就不太了解，剧场的演出也还是顺利举行了，少了休息日果然还是体力不支。龟梨感到裤脚管中的双腿正酸痛着勉强颤抖支撑，说实话不想走到车站去，但是也没有带够出租的钱，现在不回去的话会赶上晚高峰，山下智久家和他在同一边，但是。

但是，显而易见的，山下智久仅仅也是擦身而过而已。龟梨想着今晚还有棒球赛可以看，这差不多是让自己坚持信念快点回家而不是席地而睡的唯一理由。但是那条领带还是没找到，他便是感到无端愤慨与气馁，觉得不论是怎样的恶作剧都不该对他的那条领带出手，那是他全部换装的最后一步，离完美的善始善终分明只剩下最后一点，人生如此该是多么不幸。

“喂。”本来离开的身影突然折回，龟梨不耐烦地转头想甩开。对方的手搭在自己肩上，山下主动放开他，指了指衣柜上面。

“掉那了。”

“哈，”龟梨和也毫无预兆地突然冷笑出声，“现在你和仁似的，都是真正的国王了。”

“帮了你就也回我一点好处，我妈下周三要去你家。”换言之山下智久也会来。龟梨和也感到胃中一阵酸楚，仿佛这炎热的夏天烤炙他糟糕的肠胃将永无尽头，连夏日的虚妄也一同延长看不到最后一点真实。

“好，”龟梨说，“明天上午还有johnny桑要参加的会。”

“我不想起那么早啊。”山下智久不耐烦地挠挠头，“你顺便喊下我吧。”

“自己起床。”

“哈……那今天去不了仁他们那边了。”

山下迅速跑出了更衣室，浩荡的队伍风卷残云地离开只剩下龟梨。他看了看衣柜顶上自己的领带，扯下来随意塞进了裤兜，绕到山下的衣柜专门补上了不轻不重的一脚，于是畅快地关上更衣室的门，去音像店听了新歌，在相隔两班列车后享受地独自回家了。

 

这样看，一切同样可以说因领带而起。喜多川手中拿着红蓝色两条领带，正皱眉左右挑选着，龟梨和山下就直截走进来了。得到允可后龟梨先坐下，山下智久揉着肩龇牙咧嘴，因为晚起被龟梨和也扯着嗓子大吼吓到一路跌到一楼。社长没在意山下磕磕绊绊的脸，把领带摆到桌上。

“kame先选吧。”

“礼物？”龟梨不确定地问。

“就算是礼物吧。”

“啊，但是记得是说商量重要的……”

“这就是大事啊。”

龟梨和也吞咽了声，紧盯着揣测的那一条。就像是随便的猜谜，但掌握权在自己手里，颜色代表孰轻孰重老实说也并非不知情。既然被首先点名，是否要争取这个机会就全看自己了——

山下智久从胸腔中发出一声闷笑，头转向另一边。

龟梨和也几乎立即紧张地握紧拳头，看着对方靠在椅背，一副不耐烦的样子等待最终结果。这也是趣言之一了，偶尔山下智久就是这样，除了突然的怯场和走神外有时便会露出这种事不关己的轻浮表情。而龟梨突然感受到那种仇视的氛围将关系隔离开。总是如此，明明什么都还没有下定结论却仿佛被无端互相揣测，擅自将刻板印象印在脑海里，解释苍白、道理生硬、畏手畏脚。

“那让P先选好了。”

“哈？谁准你这么叫我了啊？”

“快点选。”龟梨从桌下踹了他下。

山下智久唐突间脸色变得阴沉，双手撑着桌面发出沉重的击打声，就这样猛地站了起来，转过身揪紧龟梨和也的领口。

“谁——准——你这么叫我？”

“——啊？”

“可以。山P选哪个颜色？”

山下智久紧盯着龟梨眼中凶狠、咬牙切齿，仿佛下一秒就要让现场天翻地覆。他看了一眼桌面，随意指了指蓝色。

“蓝色？”johnny略显惊讶。

“蓝色？”龟梨和也全然迷茫地仰头看过去。

“就蓝色行了，还有以后不要随便这样叫我，觉得很麻烦。”山下在被训斥前主动放开对方，重新坐回椅子上，诺诺道“反正我就是喜欢蓝色”、“凭什么要拿走别人的东西。”

龟梨和也伸手接过了代表主角的红色领带，一头雾水地看着垂着头自言自语一段时间后沉默的山下。johnny站起身提前离场，接着是企划的说明。知道是电视剧共演的资源的时候龟梨和也整个脑袋几乎宕机，猛地站起身试图争辩，但心想山下应该比他更先激烈反对才是。他们不是最合适的拍档、不是最亲密的朋友、从没想过这样的合作、突然被告知有一个这么完整的企划云云。

“喂，你也起来说两句！这种企划谁会高兴啊。”龟梨和也焦急地摇了摇山下的肩膀，看到对方倒吸冷气才想起受伤的事情。山下像是清醒了点，从几乎入睡的失神中惊醒过来，迷朦地看着龟梨，接着像是重新链接般豁然开朗，微笑着点点头，向龟梨和也伸出手。

“那就多指教了，kame。”

“你今天真的像中了邪一样，山下智久。”

“叫我P就好了啊。”

龟梨和也停顿反应了下，狐疑地眯起眼。但山下智久像是无事发生，拿起自己那条戴在了领子上。

“要不要帮你？”

好恶心，看着对方放松的笑脸就像刚才的争吵从未发生似的，龟梨戒备地紧盯着对方。山下智久等了一会儿，见龟梨也没有动的意思，便自作主张拿起龟梨和也的红色领带，双手提起衣领把领带胡乱绕到他脖子上，打了个滑稽的结。龟梨忍受着对方喷吐在自己脸上的呼吸，不时扭动脑袋又被按了下去。

山下自讨没趣地放弃了殷勤，诚恳对他说：“我不擅长这个。”

“你都系错两个月了。”龟梨扯掉勒在自己脖子上的错结，又抬起手把对方的领带整理好。明明是从自己身上换到给别人系但山下立即就束手无措，和龟梨的熟练全然相反。末了龟梨推了一把山下，示意大功告成，建议各自离开。山下低下头，沉默着像在思考什么，猛地拉住了龟梨的手腕。

“下班你去哪？”

“回家。”龟梨不悦地看向他的手腕。

“我们相反啊，我要先去玩一趟来着。那就明天见了，kame，明天也多多指教。”

山下智久看着对方，罕见地露出了纯粹的笑容。并不是从未见过，但有点太久了，大概在更久之前还深刻地记得对方随性笑起来的样子，只是对现在的龟梨和也而言并不是什么可以算作平常的事。

“P你，真的太奇怪了。”龟梨说。

“说起来，既然要合作就先定一点规则。我们也不是什么什么至交之类，总之，交流变多了的话每天只能喊我两次P啊。”山下说，“就像是交友准则之类的。”

龟梨和也本想责问这样麻烦分辨的理由，但见山下晃晃头，顺势闭着眼突然前倾——

伴随着微弱的鼾声，就这样直接地、简便地，直接倒在龟梨和也身上放心地睡着了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“那个我也要吃。”

龟梨和也扫了眼从身后蹭上来的搭档，又抬头看了下几乎抵到自己额头上的镜头，思量二三，还是配合地把勺子抬到了对方嘴边。

眼前活泼又开放的山下智久满足地点了点头，朝镜头不在意地做了个鬼脸，撑起身又擅自离开了。龟梨背过身在镜头扫不到的地方发笑，看着对方漫无目的地在片场游走，左右看看，随后在角落里散漫地坐下等待。

像不谙世事的青年一样。

放在事务所最耀眼又自大的家伙之中，大家全都一样。

龟梨没什么所谓地把碗里剩下的吃完，扔完垃圾回头看到山下紧盯着他看。像是一种审视让龟梨感到不快，但即使被山下智久观察大概也得不出什么答案。这家伙就是个因为仁说“龟梨是个孤僻的人”所以就擅自认定他孤僻的随性简单的家伙，即使放任他的试探也不会对现在的结果有多少改变。龟梨和也回想起开拍前更衣室的那一幕。山下智久指了指自己被藏起来的领带，在前一天他们同样在更衣室大吵一架，然后山下智久说他讨厌自己，气冲冲地就拿着包赶回去了。

在那一瞬间，龟梨和也却仿佛心事了却般心中一阵畅快。和其他人唯一的不同是山下智久和他会产生争辩，而只要争辩发生——那个人就会坠入自我的反省与纠结之中，反倒让敷衍的对话重新变为可能。龟梨和也只得和对方争辩。说实话完全就是徒劳，但还是好好说了出来，因为朋友之间的印象闲谈导致的误解完全没必要，况且幼稚的是山下他们。自己的发展、组合的发展还有人生从哪里起步、往何处去、成就到多大能够满足，在龟梨和也为此痛苦不堪的时候山下却依旧同过去那样无事般自在，实在是奢侈得过分。山下噎住气终于不耐烦，直截地问他要不要打一架，龟梨突然噤声，然后无奈地笑起来。

“这就是你们想到的、最像个男人一样的幼稚解决办法了？”

“什么？”

“我回去了。说实话你们翘班去玩无所谓，喜欢谁、憎恨谁都没关系，只要在我付出努力的地方别来打扰我就行了。”

大约有两年沉默后第一场交谈。

龟梨和也心想，山下智久用那张单纯意义符合偶像长相的脸怒目而视来让人震慑受挫真的十足擅长。而第二天他心情极差在更衣室寻找领带的时候，山下智久在他身边同无事般向他问好。紧接着第三天，山下智久说不要叫他P，又伸出手让他请多指教。

就没有别的合适的、能够挑起山下智久戏份大梁的搭档了吗。龟梨悲哀地想着，朝看着自己的山下吐了下舌头。对方像是收到了信号，对刚才出格轻松的氛围没有作解释。他直起双腿将手抵在脸边，歪过头悠闲地对龟梨笑起来，哑声拼出“如何”的口型。

还是年轻气盛的山下智久和他的朋友们那毫无顾忌的笑容。龟梨和也摇摇头，用无声的口型嘲笑对方“太假了”。嘴上这样说着，却禁不住也嘴角上扬，忘记了摄像机转到他的侧脸，这回倒是认认真真记录了下来。

 

“你直接回去吗？”

“没别的事情。”

“我们顺路啊。”

龟梨踉跄了下，无奈地看向假正经的同龄人。

“我们老家在同一条线，从入社到现在都有4、5年了。”

“感觉像是很久之前的事情，说起来我和你关系现在还蛮差的啊。”山下困惑地挠了挠头，“因为什么来着，有点忘记了。”

“无非是仁说的那些。”

“还有你一副不想解释是因为不值得说明这一点也很讨厌，”山下撅起嘴，忍不住做出怪相，“又不是高中生了，结果你变化都那么大了。之后会有那么多采访该说些什么啊。”

“聊聊片场发生的事情就好，”龟梨耸耸肩，“比如现在发生的对话——明明老家在同一条线上，却还要找这种蹩脚的借口。到底有什么事？”

“倒是没什么大事。”山下苦恼地挠挠头，下定决心承认，“你性格也不是那么差。因为有个人无论如何都要求我对你道歉，所以就这么说了。”

“憋了这么久才这样敷衍地说出来很讨人厌的，”龟梨缩在羽绒外套中盯着同样裹得厚厚的同事，心想这样直白但是内容却令人啼笑皆非的话题何时才能停止，“这是你想要在节目上说出来的事情吗？”

“哈？这种事不能说吧。

“那么就说些在节目上会讲的好了。今天的天气啦、同事关系啦、小时候的轶闻啦。还有什么别的建议吗？”

“比如对方是什么样的人？”

龟梨和也毫不犹豫地回答：“‘山p就是山p的样子。’”

“太熟练了吧你这家伙，”山下意外地张开嘴，吃进冷气又缩回外衣中，囫囵不清地回答，“kame一直……很努力，又聪明，感觉做什么事都很拼命。”

“……”龟梨和也轻笑了声，“感觉你还是说些山P适合的话好了，不知道的话只要笑就好了。”

“那个我做不到啊。”山下智久颓然道，“随随便便笑出来什么的。”

“这样的话我还蛮幸运的，看过那么多山下智久本尊真正的笑容。”龟梨满意地点点头，“这种话能说出来吗？”

“说不出来。”

“那就一直躲起来好了。反正你是山下智久，山P的话，即使这样做也没问题。”

山下愣愣地看着将自己缩在外套中几乎消失的龟梨和也。对方被冻得双腿打颤，五分钟后还要拍摄脱掉外套狂奔的场景。和现在的龟梨比肩会显得自己不够干练，说到底是对方太过精瘦，又因为随时被关注的警惕站得笔直。山下感到脑中一热，正好比哲人们为冲动寻找理由时那般荒唐不可理喻。实在是太瘦了，他想，还有藏在外套底下和自己聊天时候表现出的不耐烦很讨人厌、因为自己生硬的描述而嘲笑的样子讨人厌、在讨论作为修二和彰的组合的配合时因为自己的不协调发怒的样子讨人厌。很少能有同龄人又是同事让山下智久感到如此火大，明明曾经一起排练放学回家都稀松平常，现在却同地平线似的越发遥远，徒有灼烧的太阳在正中截断。

山下撇了撇嘴，果断地绕开摄像机，在工作人员埋头校对场地的刹那间揪住龟梨和也的衣领，在第十回拍摄的天台上迎着从乌云里崭露头角的微弱阳光，在一片雾气中垂下头，把龟梨和也纳入阴影里。

“我没有在躲，”山下厉声回答，“展露真心很麻烦、做不到，既然能够没有负担地做出不属于自己的表演获得喜欢这样不是很好嘛。”

太近了。龟梨和也半眯着眼，警告性地盯着对方，又因为对方的发言自顾笑着。

“喂，P，讨厌我的话就离我远一点啊。”

“不是说了吗，既然到最后有机会解决问题——”

“不会解决。”龟梨和也说道，“至少不是现在，但是之后的、再之后的时间里，只要讨厌的地方存在矛盾就永远不能化解，连这种事你也不知道吗？”

山下和他的影子叠在同一片阴影中，龟梨漫不经心地略微踮起脚尖，因为长期缺乏睡眠的疲惫感到力不从心，几乎报以失落最后向他说道：“不知道的话，P你，还是远远地站着、藏在里面，用山P的样子回答即可，把我讨厌你这件事也当不存在似的忘得一干二净。”

“哈？你在说什——”

“我原谅你了，”龟梨说，“因为你毫无理由的暴力产生的矛盾，说实话我无所谓。这之后会发生什么……随便了。”

随之，龟梨和也反手同样揪住山下智久的衣领，在对方的阴影中抬起头，凑上前，掠影般擦过他冻僵的嘴唇。

 

和父母聊到搬出去的事宜还算顺利，龟梨和也泡在浴缸中，在享受二十分钟的消遣后就得回床上补眠。明早也是早起，棒球只能等到周末，生疏的话会让队友难堪所以最好能偷偷练习。还有山下智久要过来的事，因为工作合作母亲对同事务所的孩子尤为好奇，山下卖乖的样子一如既往的讨喜，干脆就变成不时来访了。

全身被冻得发僵，即使泡在水中也要花费很长一段时间恢复。龟梨和也挡住脸将自己泡进水中，觉得使劲浑身力气也只能维持到此而已。他最好在明天和山下认真做个了断，明天是拍摄最后一天，接着是一些固有的采访，之后就同他所经历过的那样，无非是将冷淡之前的拍拖再维持一段时间而已。就同采访所言的志向，龟梨和也还有更加长远的路途需要耗费精力来准备，限定的合作有明确的截止日期，仅此而已。

然后，有机会的话一起吃顿饭。母亲也经常问以前朋友的事，分明知道关系恶化却用“即使如此以后也会重新做回朋友”来安慰，明明差别已经如此明显。龟梨和也叹口气，将自己最后一次浸入热水中。

拍摄完毕之后，和山下智久好好交谈一次，龟梨和也想。可以慢一点，对方不是个精明的人所以不需要那么多戒备，但是需要更多耐心解释。公园里因为争吵突然演变成了不可控态势，最后将关系降至冰点，即使如此还能获得合作机会简直闻所未闻。连山下智久突然的主动示好也是，全然让人无法理解。

只是说上话而已，并不需要太过暧昧，好好地、认真地聊天解释之后，山下智久又会变回放学后跟他一起去音像店里听音乐，在棒球场练习挥球、在同一张桌上吃饭，因为jr同事的轶闻放声大笑的朋友。

撒谎。

明知如此，龟梨和也还是禁不住在水中嘴角上扬，安静地闭上眼，等待最后一场戏——天台上、海滩边，山下智久和他大笑着说出无论在哪里都能一起活下去——宛如奇迹一般令记忆定格。

到那时候，把委屈和得逞都当作无事一般，好好和对方说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者http://liduorenbuguai.lofter.com/

出道后要考虑平衡的情况就接踵而至，普通二十岁时所能享受的生活也从龟梨和也发现自己去趟便利店也能上周刊后骤然离他远去，兼顾两种甚至三种人生的能力从此变得毫无意义。因此学业或者柔道、乃至一直为之执着的棒球，偶有剩下一掠而过的影子也只是在为偶像事业铺路——在时至今日的格差社会作为实现阶级跨越的人群之一所付出的必要成本——为了能在之后至少二十起跳的偶像生涯里能一直拥有在银座没顾虑地放松的资本也好，为了妈妈喜欢的江户区那套面积刚好的一户建也好，龟梨和也理性地在镜子前分析着，每个被闹钟吵醒所以被起床气困扰着的早晨，而之后、如果顺利的话，他还会继续和这份苦难拉锯好几十年。

他因这个辽远而不找边际的幻想自嘲而又快乐地对着镜子里的自己笑出来，然后好好地用柔软的毛巾擦干脸部，再如同过往无数次那样，独身前往杰尼斯大楼。

 

而到此为止的一切都像组合面世时一样顺利风光——往后也理当如此，但团队并非一人作战，换言之，也非一人能够摇摆。前所未有的噩耗在装修豪华的乐屋里从某个人嘴里传出前，龟梨和也曾在公用饮水机前被人粗暴地扯住手腕，用以醒酒的蜂蜜水洒了大半，不多时手上还会有不大好受的黏腻的触感，他暴躁地回身甩手，干脆地将手里剩余不多的液体连带一次性纸杯全都砸在来人脚边：“你这家伙，我现在头很晕，下午还得上电视跳舞，所以没空陪你无聊。”

他等着对方挥拳上来，如同龟梨和也在国民合作散伙后每次在大楼里与之擦肩过后无数次肖想的那样，某种晦涩的、无从言说的心理就得以被满足，他了解山下智久。

但面前的男人只是反常盯着脚边的狼藉皱起眉，规规矩矩地说道：“龟梨君，请不要这样，”然后郑重地抬起眼：“他明明说你是个好人。”

“哈？谁啊？”龟梨和也警惕地打量起山下智久，思考起这句突如其来的夸赞到底出自谁口，事务所里的关系少有真心，自己还缺少被这么热切攀附的资本：“少瞧不起人了。”

“我没有，”山下智久抿起嘴，不带任何花腔地认真辩驳道：“我只是......”他箍着龟梨和也手腕的力道又紧了紧：“......田中家那只柴犬，你还记得吗？”

“记得，”龟梨和也刻薄地对他笑：“不切实际然后坠崖身亡，还得被不知忧虑的小孩耻笑。”

山下智久没计较话里的讽刺，看着龟梨和也，但视线又马上移开了：“我不那么想，它本身应当是有想做的事，”他难以启齿似的又抿了抿嘴：“坠崖或者万一真的飞起来，那是之后的事了。”

龟梨和也隐约从山下智久的话里意识到什么，所以他得以尚算平静地听赤西仁讲完退团决定。午休时的醒酒手段被山下智久的介入搅黄，上午摄入过量的高浓度酒精这时候才从龟梨和也的身体里缓慢地自然分解，体温骤然下降，他开始不由自主地打着细小的战栗。

“无所谓，你要觉得你的人生更重要那就去过自己的人生，”龟梨和也咬着牙不想让这股战栗影响到自己开口：“我会带着他们继续走，”他几乎是瞪视地对赤西仁抬头：“我不想飞也不想死，我只是要做偶像而已。”

而赤西仁只是看着他，然后嗤笑着甩上了门。

 

觉悟并不能左右人生轨迹，所有缺憾和精彩大体都在于此，所以即使龟梨和也在初诣抽出过三个大吉也没能阻止KATTUN一路急转直下，期间来来回回人员更替，下代jr团体出道已经不止一轮，所有他们这代的前尘往事都该或好或坏地结束了。

除了。

 

龟梨和也在导演嘴里听到山下智久的名字时甚至愣了一瞬，说是临时要从国外赶回来跨年，没有多余一个节目的空档了所以干脆安排再唱一次青春amigo。

山下智久赶到的时候前一个节目正唱到后半，他扣着打歌服的扣子走到龟梨和也身边，唐突地说出“对不起”三个字。龟梨和也疑惑地后退一步，踩到了中丸雄一的鞋子，转头小声道歉时，听到山下智久又开口：“因为有个人无论如何都要求我对你道歉，坚决到要我麻烦公司排档期和连夜赶飞机——你的性格也不是那么差，所以。”

龟梨和也想问是谁，也想裹挟着多年还残留着的怨气出口说道如果是赤西仁的话那就不必了，但场务冲过来火急火燎地推了他一把，示意该Kattun上台了。

 

团歌后山下智久按安排从既定位置走到龟梨和也旁边，然后就是那首全日本都该听厌了的歌曲，但东京巨蛋此刻的欢呼声盛大到令人恍惚。龟梨和也在转身间隙看了一眼身边的男人，他早该过了诉说的年纪，这次意料外的合作也并没有什么特别。而灯光猝然从山下智久的发间、下摆间漏出来，龟梨和也看着，这所公司里大部分人十岁出头开始计算艺龄，迄今成长到三十岁，所有人都该有个恰如其分的、便可在综艺上说出现在真正变成大人的二十代结局。他眯起眼，思索起该如何在二十岁最后这天给这一幕一个定义、一个普通的缘由——入社时给山下智久伴舞时所见的灯光，在龙泉中学天台顶的夕阳，以及在寒风中毫无结果的试探——除此之外的、能在以后饭桌上偶然遇到也能平常地当作与后辈拉近关系的谈资的——

但最差也不过再重复一遍十年前的错事，龟梨和也想着，在音乐结束时，转身紧紧抱上山下智久。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

工作清闲的时候，未成家的名人会感到惶恐与可悲，于此难免产生怠惰的心情，领悟到这一点来得太过突然，即使山下智久也不可避免。忙碌十余载突然空闲出足以不考虑起床时限的时间，巨大的、巨大的迷惘裹挟着恐惧的湍流击打在山下智久身后，他决定去休假。

山下智久倒不讨厌不被人认识的感受。轻松畅快的奢望在日本几乎不可能达成，然而无事可做的时候便不那么贴心。他给经纪人发了短信，说又订了去夏威夷的机票，但是临起飞前三小时依旧坐在客厅正中央，客厅全部的灯都亮着，不仅如此连卧室、厨房、浴室还有阳台也完全打开着，山下智久在清晨十点穿着掩盖好的休闲便装，闭着眼像是冥思。

这几乎是很久以前的习惯，年轻时候的他不知为何总是晃神，在工作中的镜头下也不例外。

“不。”许久后，山下智久出声，对自己说。

“不就是不的意思，”山下智久说，“现在不想绯闻的事，也不去酒吧，何况现在才是早上。”

“不喝酒，家里也不行，”山下说着又狠狠锤了下自己的大腿，“我去美国度假，认真的。”

已经到非走不可的程度了。

“别自说自话了，你都消失多久了凭什么觉得比现在的我更能应付这种局面，”他几乎无奈地大吼着、威胁似地举起自己的手机，“我要打给妈妈了，P。”

被自我呼喊的山下智久停顿了下，放下了手。许久之后只是无奈地自嘲了声，又改签到了下一趟航班，提着半空的箱子硬是出了房间。

山下智久、P，以及不能提及的那个人，总而言之就是如此。距离上一次这样清晰地像对谈一样相处的状态已经间隔许久。即使是普通的取材工作也该让经纪人安排的，他后悔地想。只要与人相处、处于忙碌之中，他就依旧是唯一的、安全的山下智久。由自我把控自己的行为，自己拥有自身的意识，分明是简单且理所当然的事情。

简单明了又令人惋惜的是，正同在繁忙工作的间隙渴求一场彻底的修养一样，在工作无法衔接只能等待的空档中，那份恐惧攀附在身后，从后跃起裹挟住山下智久，无可奈何地、却又令人艳羡的是，另一个人对他说，这样的话，不如让我来做。

 

山下本想去抱抱那只柴犬，那只理想不切实际的动物虽然呈现出可笑的模样，从外型上倒是一如既往受人喜爱。但导演没有要求，也没有指派山下智久有所行动，便只是单纯在一旁站着等待而已。指示牌举在了镜头后面，导演让龟梨和也让去抱抱那只，于是和他隔了半米有余的龟梨和也便热情地“诶——”着走上前蹲下身。剩余的三人只能等在原地，在适当时候等待可以制造笑话的发言环节，山下听到身旁人的冷笑转过头，看见赤西仁俯视着眼前的景象，说：“像笨蛋一样。”

龟梨和也的背影凝固了下，察觉到的山下无所适从地站在原地，直到锦户亮推搡了下身旁的两人说“笨蛋的话不就是在说你自己吗”。于是笑声又掩盖了突如其来的危机，龟梨和也转回身看了他们一眼，同样笑得十足纯粹。

并不是每个离异家庭都会对孩子产生如此剧烈的影响，如果是赤西仁的话大概就能很好地处理缺少家庭成员的介怀，同现在一样普通地表达情绪。然而山下智久笑不出来，无论如何也做不到先人一步地带动气氛，主动承担这样繁重的领头任务。在节目上也会突然地跌入迷茫中，醒来时已经处在下一个表演环节，山下还漏跳了一拍。

这种事情对母亲抱怨也无法解决，况且最好不要让母亲担心为好。山下智久头疼地趴在饭桌上等待母亲收拾厨房，她问他想成为怎样的人。

“没有什么特别的目标，”山下说，“成为仁那样的吧，仁真的很受欢迎。”

“是吗，赤西家的孩子的确很特别，”母亲转过身，为他放松地捏起了肩膀，“多找到对方的优点来学习吧。不过你最近已经和他很像了哦？”

“啊？哪有。”

“真的，高兴的时候和那孩子特别像。”

但山下智久愣了下，心想，我什么时候高兴过？

明明快有一个月没笑过了，不论是镜头中还是学校里，疲倦总是侵扰他的思维，整日浑浑噩噩在朦胧的意识中度过，即便如此还能听到他人说“你最近状态绝好啊”的调侃。

一瞬间地，山下突然地感到一种莫名的惶恐，仿佛一种怀疑、灼热的视线紧盯着他看。但他猛地起身回看，只有穿着围裙和善的母亲和暖黄色的灯光，清洗完的碗筷放在桌台上，冰箱外壳上贴着自己想去的旅游胜地的徽章。

“怎么了，P？“母亲问他。

“没什么，”山下含糊地摇了摇头，“怎么连妈妈你也喊我P了啊。”

“是你自己这么要求的吧，”她说，“喊你名字还要对我生气，说P是好不容易得来的名字，所以之后都只准叫你P之类的。”

山下只能愣愣地看着眼前熟悉的母亲，以及口中陌生的、诡异的发言。

大概从这之后，他才猛然地、决然地、突然回想起近来诸多诡异，最后几乎不可置信地询问自己：这是什么啊，好像有两个我在做同一个人生线上的事情，而我还被蒙在鼓里似的。

而作为回应，那份诡异就像是被识破的真凶从黑暗中走出，在通明暖洋洋的室内山下感到一阵晕眩，随后他看到自己的样子——不在镜子中，客厅里没有镜子，也不在母亲关切的眼中，就只是山下智久的脸凭空出现，与平时又稍有不同，满面自信的笑容的那个人站在自己面前如此回答：“没错。两个你——两个我。不过还有一点差别，那就是不仅仅是你和我而已，我想想——大概有三个人，那个家伙还在梦里吧。你也在梦里吗，山下智久？”

山下智久对着脑中突然的幻觉荒诞的场景笑不出来。对方麻烦地挠了挠后脑，说这样分别好了，因为你做不到真正地笑出来吧？所以能够做出笑容的、感到高兴的，或许会更受人喜爱的，那就是P我了。

 

“好啦，对不起，我也是最近才有名字的。”山下智久对自己说道，“不觉得takki给我想的名字真的很酷吗？因为很喜欢所以每次被这样叫的时候我就会忍不住回应嘛，小孩被夸奖都会乖乖笑出来的，但你又做不到。总不能让前辈们觉得失礼，所以就由我来处理好了。”

“你以为这种事情这样的借口就能解决吗？”

“你想揍我吗？但是揍自己的脸会疼啊，很痛的不要尝试比较好。”P说着在转椅上旋转了一圈，看着卧室中开着耀眼灯光的天花板，“等你发现我还花了好长一段时间呢，但我也不是那种讨人厌的性格，既然被你发现了就没必要继续假装了。虽然我早就知道怎么和你直接对话，随便翘半天的课去书店里找找参考就能明白了。”

“这个，算是精神病吧。”

“当然，”P对着怀疑目光的山下智久讪笑起来，“不过没办法自然笑出来的你本来就病的不轻了，要不要看一看心理医生？”

“那样就暴露了。”

“说的也是，还是商量好之后只告诉妈妈就好，又不知道事务所那边会是什么反应。嘿——”P用脚停下旋转的转椅，挪到书桌边，抽开了用了半管划线不清的签字笔，“来分配吧。”

“什么？”

“因为我知道自己是后来才出现的，虽然听着有些可怜，交给你选择的权利。怎么分配这个身体？“

山下智久哪里知道，他今年16岁，连得的什么病的名字都叫不出来。

“还有这种病一般会有非常危险的人格，我也找了好久才找到那个人，不过只要不喝酒的时候打架应该就不常出现，你可别随便打架啊。”P说着指了指自己的心脏位置，“就不给他取名了吧，毕竟首先的事情就是要杀了它才行。”

“说是发现，你又怎么知道这种事情啊。”

“你不是和龟梨打了一架吗？”P沉痛地摇起头，将手臂环在胸前，“还差点就让他赢了，好逊。”

“啊，”山下说，“那也是另一个我做的？怎么听都是你找的一种借口。”

“别蠢了，我和你是一伙的。”P说，“天天和仁那种笨蛋待在一起脾气也会变差，让它经常出来我的人生就完蛋了。你不想隔三差五就从警察局醒来吧？”

“……”结果来说，没什么值得争辩，对方比自己更早察觉一切，所以应有的对应早有准备，现在也只是将现状开诚布公地展现出来而已。

但不论如何，山下智久想到：如果是这样的话，和龟梨和也的误解倒像个荒诞闹剧。可P立即否定了这个观点，随意地躺倒在床铺上，拉扯了下自己的头发，说别天真了，和龟梨和也分道扬镳是理所当然的事，你和那家伙完全无法互相理解。

这倒让山下一阵好奇。他问自己道：“你怎么看kame？”

P沉默了半晌，便说：“要道歉的话还不是现在。他讨厌的不是我和你，喜欢的也不是。”

究其结果，不幸的是，龟梨和也似乎知道更多、成熟更早、更加勤奋，所以不论有没有一个对情绪收放自如的山下智久存在都于事无补，山下智久本人最好不要在人生关键的时刻对他兴致盎然甚至迷恋，于此，对于在之后龟梨和也的唇齿贴在山下智久的嘴唇上这件事，虽然拼尽全力，但还是算作遗憾就此只作一场虚假的记录，权当忘得一干二净就好。

 

山下智久是在和多年未争吵、相安无事的P烦躁地互相对话时突兀地被P夺过身体打通那个电话的。到山下抢回自己的身体的时候已经晚了，从导演嘴里听到龟梨和也的名字时他只能僵硬在原地。对方说最近的确有一个企划，但现在还在筹备阶段。既然山下君这么想回来和龟梨君一起工作的话，愿不愿意先回来唱一首青春Amigo？

山下智久坐在飞机上头疼地敲脑袋，为几个月来脑中不停的争论精疲力竭。

让我上场，那个人说。

不行，山下智久回绝，但也想不出拒绝的理由，和龟梨和也合唱又不是什么只有他的人格能够做的特权，但他就是为许久没有撺掇过主权擅自做主的决定生气。

最终，山下智久在灵感一瞬想到最妥协的理由，深吸一口气在脑中想：说不定真的能够缓解现在的矛盾，如果现在登台受到欢迎的话，重新建立起来的自信应该就能让近年保持稳定的头脑得以延续，而且当初喜欢kame的也不是P而是更加冷淡却平和的自己。

“但是，就算你是好心这个决定也太奇怪了，不要再出什么乱子了还是我来上台。”他没有商量的意思，脑中的P也没有回答，只是长久地、悠远的沉默之后，山下在飞机上好不容易陷入短暂的休息，对方的声音在他脑中模糊地说：这样的话，你帮我向他道歉吧。还有，也要对你说对不起。但反正事到如今，最糟糕的结果也不过是重复一遍十年前的错误而已。

山下智久不明白P的细琐言语，只是糊弄地答应了对方的要求，并在后台看到龟梨和也时脑袋一热，和对方礼貌地点点头，敷衍地把歉意表达出来收获对方困惑的表情而已。

但直到一曲毕，山下智久沉浸在许久未见的狂热的欢呼中，对方却突然在舞台上贴在自己后背，龟梨和也的心跳声无比清晰，本人拿开话筒却也发出咯咯的笑声，兴奋地几乎要跳起来。

砰咚——砰咚——

喂——山下？

山下这才回过神，用自己的手覆上对方的手背，从镜头的反光里、翌日的电视里才恍然察觉。

那个家伙。是山下智久却也并非山下智久，正因如此才能如此轻松地勾起嘴角，做出最畅快的表情，当龟梨和也主动地从后背抱来的时候，他正开心地笑。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者http://liduorenbuguai.lofter.com/

所有冷硬的词语都被Jr同事用来评价过私下的龟梨和也，不能说不在意，他单纯只是匮乏对人际交往的需求，这种程度实际上也构不成费力去理解和改变的必要。所以龟梨和也时常看着手机里400条短信上限里来自山下智久的份额皱眉，从十条到一百条、三百条，工作短信的生存空间在手机里都因此变得可怜，而这种令人心烦的热络在他耐心告罄前的某天戛然而止，恰如如日中天的偶像团体继续得以存续的资格。低谷期找到借口就会更容易度过，没工作的时间里龟梨和也躺在床上固执地逐条勾起那些讯息，在确认删除界面跳出来前烦躁地将手机摔进棉被深处，赤西仁也好没所谓的短信也好，因为全跟山下智久有关系所以都会无疾而终。

人不是什么都愿意长久记住的。

至今为止，那段日子终于已经久到当时喜恶都模糊得需要翻日记才能记起的程度后，囤积着的、过去的时运和坎坷也已经失去大部分执拗的意义。这样就结束了，在长久环伺的掌声里，龟梨和也几乎产生一种报复的畅快。所以其实问题也不一定非要解决，不必那么着急地说出心里话、仓促着靠近，会有无论如何都更从容的更好的时机，像这样——他在激烈的心跳里这样想着，坦然感受山下智久汗湿的掌心——在互相不知道的地方各自成长为大人后。

 

“喂，P。”

身旁的人推了一下山下智久，使他回过神来，对方正含着一口水，拿着柄杓示意他接过净手。

“一次，”龟梨和也往手水舍旁边吐掉嘴里的水，随意地对山下智久竖起一根手指，随即用这根手指指了指神殿：“我先过去。”

山下智久因龟梨和也莫名其妙的计数愣了一瞬，属于另一半的，生命力更为旺盛的那个人见缝插针地在他脑海里幸灾乐祸道：“居然还记得，他在叫我哦山下智久。”

“但是是说给我听的，”山下智久咬着牙，努力让自己不显出异常来：“现在还轮不到你出来，P，回去。”

刚发现问题的时候因为担心和害怕所以并没有看病，故作镇定地认真分配了这副身体的支配时间。P诞生于山下智久一切逃避面对的懦弱当中，换言之，所有山下智久所不愿经历的痛苦，这是仅有的逃避方法，因此得以安全度过十几年跌宕的艺能生涯。而微妙平衡崩坏的可能，源于那个人格所珍视的，唯一可作区别的昵称——试验得出的结论就是两次，只要一天之内被称作“P”的次数超过这个数字，那股令人生厌的迷茫感就会如期而至。接着，鲜花或者掌声，还有龟梨和也带着怒气的背影，全都会在再度醒来后被莫名塞过来。

 

“参拜许了什么愿望？”

“真稀奇，山下你是真的会相信这个的人啊。”

谁也没能想到还会有对坐在酒吧一张桌子上的一天，对于山下智久来说真正困难的在于保持理性的权衡能力的同时面对龟梨和也的邀约寻找出一句合适的开场白。坦白来讲，获得独自面对现实的能力对他现在并不困难，所以P已经很少能从睡眠中醒来，山下智久性格里强硬的部分被刻意锻炼地更明显，但这类疾病的成因和发作都不止一种，所以最终答应P的原因里，也有因为——山下智久看着龟梨和也，如同看着他未来人生几十年的变数那样谨慎地考虑起之后与其相处的可能性——只剩这一件，那个人无论如何也不愿意彻底消失的理由，因为对他太过棘手反而不屑掩盖。

“因为妈妈一直很信，所以我现在也信着，每年都有好好地抽签。”

“我抽到的是大凶。”龟梨和也歪坐在Pub套间卡座上，外套被他自己扯下一半，想到之后要再穿就懒得彻底脱下。

“啊，真厉害，我还没见过大凶呢，”山下智久放下酒杯：“系神社了吧？”

“没有，”龟梨和也回答：“我带着。”

“不担心吗？”

龟梨和也摇摇头，无所谓地把签文拍到桌上：“我可是求到过三个大吉的，”他狡黠地眯起眼，伸出手着重强调起数字：“所以大凶对我可能反而不错。”

山下智久挑了下眉，对龟梨和也现在的荤素不忌感到意外：“这么久了，没什么其他更有趣的可以叙旧吗？”

“没必要，山下。你也够辛苦了，没必要再参与另一段辛苦的人生，”龟梨和也平静地看向他：“再说我和你并非是这样可以平常叙旧的关系。”

作为比普通还更差一点的关系来看，确实如此。山下智久回想着，如果这么保持下去说不定问题会更好解决，作为隐瞒秘密的那方也能尽早坦然面对龟梨和也，但度数颇高的酒液还是在他胃内无法抑制地翻滚起来。

“抱歉，”他苦笑起来：“我不大擅长分辨这个。”

“所以要不要再合作一次？”

“什么？”

“我今天刚满三十岁，山下，至少还要跟你做二十年同事。今天观众的反应也很不错，之后的见面机会只会越来越多而已，因为工作本身就很累了我体力也一年比一年少所以不希望再被这种无所谓的事情烦扰。”

更多的、让山下智久意外的话从龟梨和也嘴里说出来，他小心翼翼确认着这些话背后的含义：“意思是——”

“意思是和好，虽然这么明白说出来有点恶心，但staff说节目是你请求插的，”酒气上脸后的龟梨和也语气逐渐加快，但情绪依旧平静地和山下智久对视：“既然都有这个意愿的话那就刚好，现在已经到了不会每天对着镜子想着眼睛太小了或者Johnny桑更喜欢哪个孩子之类的年纪了。这时候刚刚好，重新做一遍一样的事，平常地变为普通朋友，或者其他什么也随你便——总之不会是现在这样。”

遥远的细节至此随着自己的话被扑洒出来，如果除去少年人逞强的外壳便显得明确易懂，如何会冲动行事，如何会背弃理智。龟梨和也一瞬间有些替自己委屈，但这时候只是更加直白地朝山下智久摊牌：

“和你不一样，没有明确的结果就不行，正是因为执着每段人生的意义我才能走到今天。”龟梨和也咄咄逼人地又重复了一遍：“山下，我跟你不一样。”

话意已经足够直白，山下智久忍耐着，努力不把更多的话说出口以防事情更加复杂化，最后近乎疲惫地叹了口气：“说实话，我有自己的原因，所以这本来是最后一次才对。”

“本该的事一直都有，”龟梨和也撑起自己换了个舒服的坐姿，身上的酒气拂过山下智久的耳边，拖长语调漫不经心道：“修二与彰也本该没有组合。”

意外的限定组合是龟梨和也找到社长强硬要求的这件事就这样毫无预兆地摊在山下智久面前，纵使如此，成年人依旧有更多考量和矛盾，山下智久的情况也应该值得更加谨慎。龟梨和也狡猾地、势在必得地又把破局的剑塞到他手里，山下智久皱着眉忍受脑子里又蠢蠢欲动的嗡鸣，几乎被荒诞的现实弄得发笑，然后缓慢地，朝对方点了下头。

龟梨和也终于发自真心地大笑起来，拿起自己的酒杯朝对方的杯沿轻嗑上去，对山下智久道：“三十代快乐。”

一口气喝完剩下的酒后龟梨和也摇晃地站起身往外走，两步后又突然折回来，往山下智久的上衣袋子里塞进一张名片，轻巧地拍拍对方的胸口：“对了，这是我现在的电话，有事联系，”他扭过脸，小声补充道：“没事也可以......无所谓了，反正现在短讯息没上限。”

山下智久心思翻涌，盯着那只动作过于亲昵的手，然后在那只手即将再次离去前，他感到脑子一热，反应过来时自己已经紧紧地抓住龟梨和也的手腕，而对方转过身投来一个疑惑的目光。

“kame以后还是叫我P就好。”山下智久抬头说道：“叫多少次也没有关系。”

“我倒是记得你说过超过两次你会很难办之类的威胁的话。”

“是有点麻烦，”山下智久笑了笑，松开手上的力道将手滑到对方指尖的位置，意味不明地捏着：“但现在姑且有努力解决的必要，所以给我点动力吧，kame。”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *口交

从床上醒来的时候，山下智久想起年轻的时候。酒吧经常去，因为赤西仁的关系多了一群不认识但各行各业都有涉及的酒友。山下智久虽然上过大学，但离开学校以后的社交圈有限，看到赤西仁拉着一群艺术家聊起国外的前卫艺术时心中与嘴上发出一致的感叹，然后再添了杯酒。他坐在派对主角的旁边，比起非有名人的同好沉默寡言一些，只有赤西转过头同他解释起自己的创作思路时附和地聊上几句，然后赤西仁拉过身边女性的胳膊，笑着对他说这位女士可早就崇拜你了，是山P你的粉丝哦。山下应着点头，于是女性坐到他们之间，之后发生什么应该都在料定之中，山下智久决定在彻底失去理智前再次地、再来一杯酒。经纪人打电话来，说别喝了山P明天还有通告，山下掐断以后将手机放进衣兜里，不快地再次灌入一杯。

还差两杯。差不多已经到极限了。按照身边最熟悉的朋友们的统计，超过明确的饮酒度数和毫升的某个公式数字之后山下智久就会完全失去理智、像野兽一般不可理喻。事情闹到最后不欢而散会很麻烦，即使连赤西也会计算着他的酒精摄入程度，在差不多的时候伸手夺过酒杯，说好啦，杰尼斯的人气偶像今晚也该到此而止了。

山下智久倒觉得让那个怪物出来透透气也没所谓。他已经到了二十代中后期，再过几年就是偶像职业会面临的青黄不接的动荡年纪，再怎样闯荡也不会像今日一般风光，世上又不会出现第二个像事务所前辈那样闪耀的、不灭的神话——运气与实力或许山下都有，但说大话的勇气还欠缺一点，一点也足够致命了。

山下便和着女伴和赤西仁走出酒吧，用劣质的乔装裹住自己半张脸，因为密闭的口罩感到自内而外潮热却无法挣脱的膨胀，想要脱掉伪装、想要大吼大叫、想要高歌大笑、想要人生尽兴。

“喂。”赤西用手肘抵了下他的腰肢，山下迷糊地扭过头。

“人家是我的朋友，不要乱来啊。之后回家就别喝酒了。”

山下不耐烦地也同他挥手道别，向今夜下一个战场进行。实际上，撒野这件事并非因为谁的怂恿，这是三个山下智久——非也——山下智久身体中三个灵魂同样的诉求。在白天的人生规划里或许会有不少差异，唯独在夜里想要解脱的愿望如此强烈，几乎压垮人判断的理性。山下摇摇晃晃地坐上车，不过一会儿突然向身边人问，为什么喜欢我啊？

对方说喜欢看山P在舞台上发光的样子，在电视上努力的样子，也想要认识真实的、透过职业表面下真实的那个山下智久。山下沉默了一会儿，哦了一声算作回答。将手搭在对方肩膀上，说假如在你心里有三个不同性格的山下智久，只是上床来说想要见到谁？

女性笑着摆摆手，说那样的话，喝醉以后变得很凶不好、和真正的偶像山下智久一起睡感觉会有堆积成山的负罪感，内心感动无比的惶恐，还是和最真实的、不以山下智久之名为伴的那个你相处吧。不过山P私下还是工作时性格都没有太大差别吧？从一而终真好啊。

山下智久附和地点点头，看向窗外冷笑了声。

 

龟梨和也冷笑了声，把自己买来的文春报丢进垃圾桶里，举着空了的酒瓶向山下要下一杯。山下智久就从冰箱再拿一瓶走回沙发，和对方坐在一起看球赛，踩了下龟梨和也的脚尖漫不经心地问他，既然知道是负面新闻不就好。但龟梨和也不屑地喘笑几声，说在这个行业想要装作对自己的事情不知情也太虚伪了，到底世人活在什么样的世界也在考量中。山下应和着也就听听，他的性格面对这种报纸实在太艰难了，还是龟梨和也更有韧性，尽管一会儿醉酒后在房间里脱了衣服转圈斥骂着发泄，下一次听说自己的负面新闻还是会尽责地研究一遍。

山下本来只想喝个两瓶左右，但不知不觉往返于冰箱和沙发之间的频率就增加了。龟梨还一只手拿着啤酒另一只手叉腰从沙发背后瞥向电视，颇有活力的样子。山下也难得空出了晚餐后的时间才拎着酒到龟梨家门口敲门。之前发过了短信但对方没有回复，今早也是、昨天也是，自从重新互相联络之后龟梨和也不爱短信告知、偶尔打个电话的习惯愈发明显了。他也问过对方为什么不用邮件，龟梨和也叹着气摇了摇头，说因为脑子里一直有需要回答什么的分寸，就没必要绞尽脑汁在文书上费大功夫了。

“不过，你还是一如既往每次只准备一点点的素材啊。”龟梨用手指碰了碰山下的后脑，“不够用的时候该怎么办啊，临场考虑吗。”

“kame你的采访不是有很多临时想到的话题吗。”

“我能够做到啊。”龟梨语毕又耿直地一口口吞咽下冒着泡的冰镇酒精，爽快地大呼一声过瘾。

“和我搭档蛮辛苦的吧？想起的时候又抢了山P的话题了。”

“不会，帮了很多忙。”山下说，“和现在的kame能够互相配合访谈，说实话以前没有想到。”

“虽然听起来有些自吹自擂，”龟梨笑着坐到旁边的沙发上，坦然地翘着脚，“我对山下智久这个艺人还蛮了解的，本人会不会被吓到啊。”

“我吗？”

“差不多能猜到你会说哪些话题的感觉。之前有时间也会看看P的访谈，感受下公司同事是个怎样的人嘛。甚至偶尔会被突然问道你的事情啊。”

拥有相同处境的山下立即深有同感地一同笑起来，拿起酒杯碰撞着干了一杯。

龟梨和也逐渐露出醉酒后舒适的笑容，将头靠在沙发上，说感觉有好久没这么惬意了。他偏过头用余光盯着穿着便服的山下看，手指在扶手上有节奏的敲打着。

山下吞咽了声，将视线移到别处：“你说脱就脱的性格还真是直接。”

“好歹这里是我自己的家，要是连在最后一块属于自己财产的土地上都不能随心所欲，用努力换来的金钱也太没用了。”

“别人到家里来时也不在意？”

龟梨和也像是没有理解对方的话语，用手懒洋洋地撑着脑袋，将交叠的双腿换了一边，自顾笑着说：“很重要吗？我们是演员啊。”

山下智久有一瞬间的哑然，之后便不再说了。他环视了一圈龟梨房间，所及之处都是琳琅满目的棒球周边，而龟梨此刻也正将早上没有选择的棒球外套压在身下，电视中播放着联赛，他们直勾勾地看着对方。

最终还是龟梨和也打破了沉默，哑然先笑了一声缓解尴尬：“……虽然现在才说有点晚了，山P不习惯这样直勾勾地和男人坦诚相见的样子吧。”

“没什么这样的契机吧。”

“这样啊，那算是P的损失咯。这个世界上除了性和欲以外分明有更多可供表达的肉体暗示，健康之类的……喂，p？”龟梨和也前倾过身，认真地看着突然扶住额头的男人，“没事吧？”

“不，这是一种……平常状态。”山下用力地揪紧自己前发，像是想要挣脱一种束缚用力甩了甩头。

“是因为喝酒吗？”龟梨检查起了自己手中的酒罐，“那样的话之后我会买别的牌子的。”

他站起身，几近关心地走到山下智久眼前。别过来，山下想。脑中的声音急迫地威胁自己想要现身，但山下智久咬紧牙关，无论如何都要固执己见地由自己处理。

“不是的。”

“那样的话，是因为……啊，”龟梨和也恍然大悟般张大了眼，“抱歉，是因为不习惯看男人裸体吗？没想到你反应这么大，这还真是我的失态。”

“不是的。”山下智久喘着气，无奈地向龟梨解释，“有这样的习惯也……没关系的，kame就按照自己喜欢的方式来好了。只是我自己的毛病——”

“——是因为那个吧。”龟梨和也站直身，看着露出痛苦姿态的男人，将困惑直截地说出来，“果然还是叫你P这件事让人反感？因为山下你一听到那个称呼就会皱眉，如果不想和我这么亲近或是难言之隐的话明明说出来就好了。”

山下本想张口辩解，但脑中叫嚣的声音又使人无暇顾及。他垂下头闭上眼，只能竭尽全力与已经被搅得一团乱的思维抗争，想着“闭嘴”、“不行”的指令无法动弹。

被冷落的龟梨和也站在原地看着沙发上男人的反应。嘴上说不是因为介意自己的称呼，但相处下来每次总在这个问题上最为在意。这也是、从前也是，发短信时明明没有什么反应，在用声音呼叫对方时却又被严厉制止。说到底，P和山P也没有多大分别，还是说这样根本就是借口而已。他龟梨和也和山下智久今日也同从前一样互相遮掩着（心思）身处同一处却心思缥缈，所有的和好仿佛也只是表面，因为聊得来所以互相照应的互动此时也显得虚情假意。

什么啊这家伙。都已经三十岁、明明已经到了这个年龄。龟梨和也严肃地看着对方，在久久得不到回应后干脆地走上前，借着醉意眯起眼，认真地质问对方：“你啊，真的很讨厌龟梨和也吗？”

“没有那回事。”

“但是也说不上喜欢？和从前一样，或者说因为以前的关系要更加讨厌了。顺便一提，我的话就像之前说的那样，虽然过去的事情已经不再纠缠了，但是山P不想的话就这样保持距离也可以。”反正一直来一直如此都已成习惯，之类的。

“……不是的。”山下智久抬起头，同样认真地说。他放缓语速，用低沉的声音回答，“kame让我很惊讶。本来以为会更加生疏的，但现在能这样坦诚相见已经出乎我的意料了。”

“哈，”龟梨夸张地揶揄了一声，“你是说脱掉衣服这件事，还是随意暴露我的性格比你要糟糕许多这一点？”

“龟梨你一点也不糟糕。”作为回答，山下智久一字一句，如此严肃地、坚定地向对法传达，“相反的，是我认为有对我来说最重要的秘密也可以分享的朋友了。”

秘密啊，龟梨和也反复咀嚼着词语，干脆地将山下推进沙发中，自己单腿跨上沙发垫，就这样居高临下地顺势看着对方戒备的眼神。

“那么就告诉我啊，山P。已经不是十多岁随便就生气的年纪了，事到如今想要补救这腐烂的、苦难的，在复杂的人情世故里错节盘根的关系，只用敷衍的‘秘密’这种回答就想要解开一切。既然你想这么做的话，那就坦诚吧。”

山下智久只是遥望着他，咬紧的嘴唇微微打颤，双眼诚恳地看着对方，答案几乎呼之欲出。

“不，闭嘴。”龟梨和也却突然动摇地感到心脏一紧，如此要求。

眼前的人是山下智久。换言之，台上台下一样，无论何时都是山P的把自己的生活从头到尾赔给偶像事业的男人。不论对方说出什么大概也对过去的纷争无可挽救，因为说到底，龟梨和也和山下智久的关系也却是因龟梨和也单方面的不耐烦与山下智久单方面的疏远，就这样互相照应而成后来整个二十代的处境。

“山下你，今晚不论如何都会说吧？秘密之类的。”龟梨和也自顾说着，在对方想要回应前伸手捂住了山下的嘴，“作为交换，我就提前支付定金，也把秘密和你交换好了。这样就足够公平，没有让你选择逃避的理由了吧？”

龟梨和也深吸口气。

老实说，关于十年前的记忆都要消失得彻底了。他们曾经是什么样的？再久之前、更久之前是什么样？是访谈里说了无数次的一起放学回家的样子，还是报刊里关系冷淡甚至决裂的斗争模样？

“输给你了，”最终，沙发的主人说，“因为你擅自的示好和最近融洽的相处总是让我多想。明明和那个山P好不容易和好了——之类的。其实根本没可能吧。你就一如既往地继续恨我好了，让龟梨和也是你反感的那类人这件事一直持续下去，让真相这类字眼藏在你这里，这之后会发生什么也……随便了。”

随之，龟梨和也随意地松开手，让山下在猛烈地深呼吸补回氧气。

山下用袖口抹了把嘴角，拉住龟梨和也的手臂想认真和对方解释，但龟梨拍开了对方。他退远一步，和山下从几乎相贴的窒息的距离中隔绝开，让山下得以拥有体面地喘息的机会；而后却突然蹲下身，快速准确地伸手够到了山下衬衣下的皮带，再向下找寻到对方的裤链。

山下智久显然剧烈地颤抖了下，随后凝固在原地。

看吧，龟梨和也在顶光照射下从对方的阴影中抬起头，无谓地心想，多么简单的秘密。眼前的山下已经失去对龟梨的行为作出反应的能力，只是愣愣地看着对方任由自己的心情拉开了拉链。龟梨和也舔过一圈自己的唇齿，暗自惋惜了下自己应该再醉一点，好让理智更加模糊、行为更加嚣张。但最终他也没有更多勇气抬起头，便最后舔了舔自己的上唇后握住山下智久的性器，用舌尖委婉又细致地贴了上去。

舔舐的声音与山下智久倒吸声同时回响。从胯间能够直截感受到对方僵硬的肌肉与紧张的气氛，龟梨和也只是干脆闭上眼，沉默着如此进行。

大概三分钟后对方已经彻底挺硬着被龟梨和也的口舌控制着上下滑动。龟梨因为下颚的酸胀退出一点，自怨自艾地轻笑了声。分明是没有意义的行为，老实说，对山下智久来说这并不会是什么人生第一次尝到的礼遇，也不会为此有多少因为龟梨和也的行为而产生的好奇。就只是单纯的性交、为破坏关系而进行的必要的行动而已。

本该如此。

龟梨松懈的下颚却突然被抵住。突然的外力将他拉扯回山下浓厚的荷尔蒙气味重，山下的勃起擦过他脆弱的口腔几乎抵到深处。龟梨吃痛地咳了一声，不敢置信地睁开眼。

“继续做。”

头顶传来低沉嘶哑的命令。不容置疑的声音几乎让龟梨脑中发麻。他重新包裹住山下认真地吮吸着，微微抬起头从散落的碎发间找寻对方的视线。

在看到山下忍气吞声的痛苦面孔以后，龟梨和也又禁不住嘲笑起对方来。山下皱着眉心中一片紊乱，只能勉强地从口中发出“继续”的要求，接着便沉入破碎的喘息中。

我知道啦。龟梨和也想。作为回答，他更为娴熟地双手将对方的牛仔裤向下褪下一些，抚慰地握住对方的阴茎。就这样尽情地、彻底地沉溺进去，忘却过去与明日存在的意义，剩余的只有这肤浅的、将死两人关系最后一步的性关系。龟梨和也诚恳地舔弄着他，眼中满是笑意地盯着山下智久看，就这样，将最后一层薄纸般礼貌的相处也扔进黑暗的坑底，为自己扣上满是毫无道德与美感的沉痛的葬礼。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *口交 自慰注意

Damn it.

这一点上他倒还挺时尚的，在美国的酒吧里自如地表达心情，多是骂词。但现在人在东京高级公寓、离自己住宅仅有一线之隔的龟梨和也杂乱的家中，山下智久被困守于沙发中，发出如此咒骂。

他从最初的震惊中缓过神，龟梨和也肆意大胆地从头舔舐到根部的夸张行径让山下忍不住再次颤抖。性虽然对他们而言是需要遮掩的麻烦事，但性本身是简单通透的行为，甚至连宿醉的时候也可以进行性，这便证明性不需要多少理智的分析——

本该如此。

山下揪紧对方的头发，第一瞬间产生了抗拒心理想将对方拉扯开；但随之他想起眼前的、腿间的、俯首在自己面前的人是龟梨和也本人。对方眯萋着迷蒙地看着他，平日颇善言谈地唇舌包裹着他山下智久的性器官，在吞吐间隙吐露着红艳的舌尖任其展露在空气中，作出恹恹的样子安静地喘息。

五分钟前他们还在普通地（龟梨和也因为喝醉脱了衣服）聊天，九十分钟前他们刚刚在龟梨家门前打了生疏的照面，五小时前他们隔着两只手臂的距离在录制棚里，无需互动地口中复述着讲过无数次相同的年轻记忆。

但现在龟梨和也跪在这里，自己家中的地板上，从上方能够清晰看到他凹陷的后腰与分明的背脊线，因龟梨摇晃着身躯呈现出摇曳的姿态，以及因为灯光的照射呈现出白皙的、光润的赤身，山下智久感到脑中无论是哪个自己都在进行着毫无道理、没有主题的斥骂，手却良久无法做出反应。龟梨和也大概也算准了这一点，在山下脑中乱拧成一团的现在不给对方机会地把住他的阴茎，继续深埋下头。

……操。山下智久只能这样想。

在对方口中被一次次吞吐与吮吸中快感如浪潮般涌现起来，山下甚至难耐地发出呻吟，只有在这时会同羞耻心一起揪紧对方的尾发。龟梨便吃痛地抬头，更加专注地、坏笑着看他。放弃语言地沟通在屋中仅有电视中观众排山倒海的呼啸与龟梨和也和自己的喘息，山下干脆暴躁地按下开关键将遥控器重新摔回地上。更加地、尤为明显的静谧裹挟在两人周身，将现实赤裸地展现放大，他和龟梨和也什么关系都算不上，本抱有互相原谅的心思重新见面，现在所有试图修正历史的侥幸也被完全打碎。

山下感到脑中的晕眩与喷发的快感积聚着捣碎自己，几乎达到最后的高潮，第一次被男人——被龟梨和也——龟梨和也。他咬牙切齿地用手拧紧对方的下颚，逼得龟梨和也张圆嘴，由自己主导着抽送进对方口中。

而被粗暴地扭住下巴的龟梨却露出得势的神情，刻意将嘴撑得更开，接受山下逐渐蛮狠的主动抽送。涎水从男人嘴边一路滑落下去，他双手放开山下的性器转而攀附在膝盖上，安静地接受山下无意识透露的谩骂与悔恨，又从喉中发出几声被深入抽动受到刺激与窒息的绵软呻吟。在选择求饶或坚守中，龟梨和也转了转眼珠，最终只是沉默着任由对方牵引自己埋向更深处，所能闻到、听到、看到的只剩有关山下智久其人的一切。

明明大家都是三十岁的人了，龟梨和也自嘲地想，却在这种时候冒失莽撞地像个真正活在偶像时代的莽撞的年纪。借着醉酒之类的理由实行名人的特权，在避难所里苟且偷生，催眠自己职业与私生活尚有分开辨别的余地。

但山下智久没有给他这份余地。在沉闷着声音透露出“我去了”的破碎言语后，龟梨了然地点点头，闭上眼任由对方在最后的抽出时无处安放自己的释放，索性全都挥洒在自己多年未联络、过去纠葛万千且不曾想有最终和好的一天的同事身上。

被射到脸上与胸口的时候老实说龟梨感到一阵本能的厌恶。但在睁眼时他因为两颊的酸痛沉重地喘着气，没有力气真的教训始作俑者，又看到始作俑者用手挡住自己的半张脸，在算不清到底谁是加害者或受害者的氛围中，山下智久既反呕又深情的眼睛几乎要红肿起来。

什么啊，明明是我觉得委屈才对。龟梨无端想着，同对方坐在一起，抽出山下压在沙发靠背上的外套盖在自己下身，自然地将手覆盖上自己半挺立的性器。

“……”山下没有勇气看向他，只能同样假装无事地沉浸在余味中。在龟梨沉闷自慰发出的粘腻声中互相交叠着清晰到可怕的喘息。

“哈……就这样什么都别说。”龟梨在自我压抑的呻吟中警醒身旁，“什么都别说，不然我真的会杀人。”

尔后他又自觉这番威胁毫无意义，连此刻的温存也毫无意义。山下从外套底下攀附过来的手被龟梨拍开了几次，最后干脆被握住了手腕。山下温热的掌心透过皮肤从左手传递过去，在龟梨因为快感的迭起颤抖中与他指间相扣。

哈，这算什么安慰。龟梨痛苦地自我追寻着释放，决定憎恨一辈子山下，就同山下一般的看待。不从情爱来思考，就从痛恨来平衡，只要让肉体和心脏的疼痛与憎恶持平，和对方不相上下，他们便始终是平等的。

高潮来临的瞬间龟梨没忍住回握住对方的手。在发出畅快的呻吟后他彻底松散地躺倒在靠背上，委屈地吸了吸鼻子，反倒往山下那边蹭过去了点。

骗你的，龟梨和也嗤笑地心想。逞能说什么要干掉对方，大概今晚就会被山下气得动刀重伤也说不定。

但身边的人只是沉默。这回换作龟梨和也缺乏勇气看过去，只能呆呆地望着天花板自我惆怅。约有五分钟的世界他们就这样握着手没有动弹，所有的想法化作噼啪声响在空气中灼烧，在宿醉的昏沉脑中激烈地摩擦。

“……龟梨你，抽烟吗。”

这算什么开场白啊。龟梨和也无端地笑出声，说有啊。他立起身在堆满瓶瓶罐罐的茶几上翻找了下，拿出半包扔到山下的怀里：“自己去阳台抽。”

“要来一根吗？”山下智久问。

龟梨转过头：“你有什么毛病。”

但对方态度异常坚定。龟梨和也是在撞进对方双眼中时彻底呆住的。山下智久对性事虽然不到惊慌失措的程度，但至少应该露出比平时更加难以掌控的模样。但现在的山下仅仅是，冷静又诚挚地看着自己，黝黑的瞳孔几乎将自己拉拢沉入同一片墨色的深海里。

“……我拿打火机。”

“好。”山下站起身，把自己的外套捡起披在了龟梨身上，自己拿着烟就往阳台走。龟梨慢吞吞地找了条牛仔裤套上，浑浑噩噩地拿着打火机接近对方的背影，在对方平静的眼中将头凑在一起点燃了烟，最后一同看着灯火通明，沉默地度过接下来的厌倦期。

今日之后，龟梨和也和山下智久的的确确打破过往，真正地从头开始了。龟梨在脑中编撰着小说的开头，又在对方离开时再抓住山下的手腕认真地盯着他的眼睛看。

“……”山下顿了顿，“龟梨？”

“没别的事，之后见。”龟梨和也说。

山下点点头，拿着自己的包便狼狈地出了门。龟梨也没喊住他拿走自己的外套。他在山下智久的身影彻底消失后才瘫坐到地板上，握住自己的双臂埋下头，深吸一口气，渐渐地、渐渐地开始恐惧地颤抖。即便在情热中没有察觉，现在答案却也十分明显。

对他和自己的性爱反应如此平静冷淡，声音低沉且气势稳健，这样的男人。

——绝非山下智久本人。

 

起初只是非常细微的观察。山下虽然在私下和同时代其它目中无人的Jr一样性格狂妄，在表演上无论如何都难以展现自然的笑容。直到某日起在重要的场合可以做到，那时候龟梨和也也已经从在山下身后一百人的距离辗转到与他同一排的位置，聚光灯照在两人身上，欢呼声不相上下。龟梨和也从那时起，或是更早开始便看着山下智久了。远比他所透露的更加明确，龟梨和也几乎在观察所有同时代的竞争者，山下便也是其一。还是远了一点，和团员们比起来，和山下的距离自然地隔开，反倒能够更加清楚地看见。

山下智久其人着实古怪。在偶像的身上夹杂着邻家的单纯，在成熟男性的标签里混杂着沉默寡言的阴郁，又在本分老实的形象下饱含着在私下时间发泄压抑的冲动。

和与自己直面对峙、不得不相处在一起的成员们不同，这样不稳定的山下不在自己管辖的范围内，因此经历诸多动荡，山下最终走在他前面一步，带着崭新的偶像团便踏上光荣出道的前路了。龟梨只是冷漠地看着，坦诚地承认了他作为偶像的价值独一无二，自己长期的关注没有白费，因此。

结成修二和彰的组合时龟梨便想：真是灾难般的景象。他们在最后一集合作收录的天台上接吻——龟梨和也吻了山下智久，山下反咬了他的嘴唇。对方几乎怒不可遏，揪住自己问为什么这么做，但是为时已晚。龟梨抿嘴笑起来，说这一年的限定合作多多指教。

山下气急败坏地问他，不是说了要把误会澄清吗？

才不要，龟梨和也说，谁要和你澄清误会然后变成毫不相干的陌路人啊？山下你有这么大的价值，不从你身上拿走一点什么总觉得太吃亏了。

那么，山下智久问他，这算什么？

龟梨和也一时也无法回答，他的整个头脑都停留在嘴唇贴紧对方的那一刻——几乎永远了。龟梨恍惚着，囫囵地便小声说，是诅咒。此时此刻的山下智久你将永远痛恨这一刻，所以也算是修二和彰的连结了。

对方愣了愣，遂又放开他。山下怔怔地看着龟梨，兀自问他：你喜欢我？

龟梨被冻得发抖，眼眶出奇地酸胀，整个声调低哑到陌生的程度，说别开玩笑了。

但山下智久对这份这份遮掩不再相信，只是长久地凝望着他。最终草草地叹了口气，大声地哀叹着双手背在脑后，喃喃了句麻烦。

后来发生了什么？十二年后的龟梨和也痛苦地回想，在床上翻了个身。

啊。龟梨眨眨眼，直起了身。

后来，即翌日，那个山下智久——在自己彻夜的担心失眠回到事务所大楼接受新的工作事项的时候，山下作为限定组合的成员同时到场，看到自己时轻巧地打了声招呼，说kame来得也很早。

可恶。

龟梨和也从清晨懒散的阳光中翻下床，揉着自己因为一夜的荒唐事绞尽脑汁而胀痛的头颅，只带着手机穿着松垮的外衣就冲到山下的门前。

可恶。

对方果然推开门，对他眨眨眼：“kame？”

可恶。

龟梨和也看着相似的场景愤恨地拍开他的手腕，从山下身侧进了房间，瞪着屋子的主人颇有威严地指向对方：“你的秘密，前几天说要坦白但是糊弄过去的那个秘密是什么？”

山下语塞起来，磨蹭半天没有憋出一句适格的回应。

“那不是你说的对吧。”龟梨和也越发愤怒起来，“和我接吻的不是你、和我打架的不是你、甚至手淫的时候旁边也不是你，你就是被隔绝着保护起来以便完好无缺的那个完美的山下智久，啊？开什么玩笑！”

他走上前，将山下猛地抵在门背上,气势汹汹地威胁道：“把那个山下智久还给我。不是普通的那个，是就算和老子接了吻也一副无所谓的样子笑嘻嘻的那个混蛋——”

控诉在一瞬间停止。山下智久反手握住龟梨和也的手腕，就这样干脆利落地凑在对方眼前用唇齿贴合着他的唇齿，慢慢地等待龟梨震惊地睁大眼，无意识地松开嘴唇，山下将舌尖伸到对方双唇中。

现在我要亲吻你了，约翰。

龟梨几近发出痛苦的呜咽，在唇齿交合的水渍声中徒劳地揪紧对方松垮的睡衣。

“早上好，龟梨。”山下智久如此轻松地说道，“我今天上午没有工作，龟梨——kame也没有吧？即便如此，最好也快点解决。我没有多少时间。”

龟梨和也在整个困惑与震惊中任由着被对方拉着走向房间走廊深处，山下没有再做解释，只是爽快地踢开房门，将龟梨不由分说地强硬压制到床铺上。他深吸着气，自上热切地俯视着龟梨，快速地脱下了自己的上衣。

“想要的话，P这个称呼随便你叫多少次。尤其在最想被抱的时候。在这之前忍一下吧。”山下智久这样说着，捂住龟梨正待询问的嘴，不容对方反抗地将手指抵在龟梨的臀间。

龟梨和也本想就这样强硬地反抗。但在对方认真地用手指在后穴边缘游走时却又全然说不出话。山下继续在他身上抚摸着，从大腿一直延展到脚踝，龟梨都不再过多地阻挠，因为已经失去基本的意义。

山下笑着，从床头柜翻找出尚未解封过包装的润滑液，一脸诚恳地向他问道：“那么，kame，我该怎么做？”

——啊，约翰。现在我要亲吻你了。

但你为什么不看着我？

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *R18

 

一片冰凉。

和男人做爱就不得不忍受这一点。必须通过润滑的帮助让扩张和进出更加顺利，需要提前清理肠道、注重安全措施，要挟对方张弛有度，对于刚出柜的新人只能尽责包容。龟梨和也抽的大凶还留在他的客厅里的外套的衣兜中，而凶兆本人已经度过了刚起床的低气压，认真地按压着润滑剂的包装，掌控错误力道撒得龟梨浑身都是。龟梨和也勉强撑起身，看着山下认真地用润滑涂抹着手指徒增无助。

“结果P你是可以接受男人的类型啊。”

“没问题啊，”山下认真看着自己的手指，从握拳到舒展历经三个来回，凭空点头，“因为很早以前就知道kame是什么样的人。”

“另一个山下智久不知道吗？”

“虽然是自作主张，在上次真的做之前不是都相处融洽吗，kame你和山下智久我。”山下朝龟梨靠近了些，莫名的威压让平躺在床上的人感到一阵别扭的紧张，他挪了下上身，但被山下直截地扣下了。

“形同陌路就算是相处融洽的状态，”龟梨和也冷笑了声，“不愧是那个山下智久才会聘用的脑内军师。”

“本来可以一直这样下去。”山下智久倒是回答得坦诚，“但事到如今有不得不和kame和好的理由，所以只能这么做了。”

龟梨微微屏息，默许山下抬起自己的臀部用手指在括约肌周围按压。大概适应二十秒左右，他用手臂遮挡住视线向对方发出指令。

我不擅长这个啊。山下苦恼地回应，这样可以吗。

要是全程都用这种试探的语气一步一步进行下去，龟梨和也大概真的会气愤到直接走出门。他被微微侧过身，在山下的手指在后穴周围试探中等待冰凉的粘液渐渐升温，阳光也从床边漫射到了上身，在一片惬意的暖意中龟梨和也询问自己，到底为什么要和这个都三十岁的男人营造一种第一次才有的紧张气氛，这种事分明已经融入到生活中，在过去丰富的经历里早该明晰。

在龟梨平稳的呼吸中，山下试探着和着对方的呼吸将指节缓缓推入进去。狭窄的甬道裹挟着指尖，炽热的温度让山下一阵战栗。

“因为是我所以还好，”山下讪笑道，“换另一个人来做这件事大概已经崩溃了。”

“得这种病是什么感觉？嘶——不会一直比他人忍受三四倍脑袋的沉重感吗？”

山下煞有介事地思考了下，在进出间调整着位置，听龟梨解释要先找到前列腺的位置，然后慢慢适应后放进第二根。

“除了生理因为睡眠不足累一些，大多时候没有争吵的话非常普通。”山下回答，“患这类症状的病人都是青少年时家庭破碎的经历导致的，产生了破坏型人格和保护型人格，通过自我调解的方式达到生活平衡。”

“你还真的有时间去看心理医生啊。”

“也没有更好的选择，”山下说，“毕竟要让出生存的权力把机会留给另一个自己，然后让对方杀了自己变回正常人这种事，光是想到都满是令人作呕的恐惧。”

完全无法理解的治疗办法。龟梨浑浑噩噩地想着，用枕头盖住自己自顾抚慰起自己来：“可以了，再进来一只。倒是用点力啊你这家伙。”

山下迟疑了下，认真地注视着龟梨：“基本的常识我能理解，毕竟都是男人。但你也不是经常和男人做的体质吧。”

“想做的话就去做，这不是理所当然的事吗。”龟梨挪开枕头露出一点视线，“事到如今也没有后悔的余地。”

“嘛。”迅速地插入三根手指加快了抽插速度的山下另一只手屈起了龟梨的膝盖，让对方的双腿更加张开、得以让下身彻底一览无余，“和kame的话，想做就会做这一点倒是没错就是了。”这样说着，山下不由分说地埋下身，再度用嘴唇寻求对方的脸颊。但龟梨用手背撑开了他，警告对方干脆利落行事，将自己的头扭到一边不去看他。山下自讨没趣地又凑近了几次，在摁压到对方前列腺时感觉到对方穴内的肌肉明显地收紧，连带着整个腰肢几乎都抬起，在床铺之间留出可供搀扶的弧形。

这样，山下智久只得在对方尽兴前不断刺激着周围肉壁，在龟梨本就无力的清晨将他窥视得彻底，又在吝啬的龟梨的口中终于听到第一声按捺不住的闷哼。

对此成果颇为满意的山下抽出手，褪下自己的底裤，在阳光攀升到他的背上的温热的房间中将龟梨和也的双腿掰到两边，折在自己的双臂中。

“之后还是一样会恨我吧，如果是我认识的那个山下智久的话。”龟梨和也几乎不抱希望地埋怨道。

“大概，”山下敷衍地回答，抬起他的臀部戴上避孕套后抵在对方穴口，“但第一件事应该是他不得不杀了我的决心。不论什么时候，既然已经到了能够单独承担山下智久身份的节点，这个世界便只需要唯一一个山下了。”

 

山下再次挺进一寸，到差不多可以开始呻吟的状态，龟梨和也不快地轻哼一声，捏紧对方的肩膀自己将腿分开一些。被男人掠夺的感受还是让他感到受挫，尤其头顶是山下智久那张总是面无表情着，现在又展现出难以言喻的情色。不该用他脸好看当话题的，龟梨气愤地暗自想，现在倒真的像是看上这一点才和他做着这些事。他深吸口气，放出微弱的气音，一点点配合着山下深入的动作。

他的后穴很快被真正占据，远比手指来得深入。龟梨和也把着山下肩膀的手指泛白，在剧烈的抽动中泛红的脸边逐渐涌出汗水与热气。山下只手紧贴在身下男人的胸膛上，将重心放在下身与承重的另一只手上，用尽力气在对方主动敞开的身体上奔驰。这比想象中的要好，他承认，更加紧密地被包裹着朝更深、更灼热的内里行进——在龟梨和也其人的身体中。

“嗯、哈……怎么，不是痛恨我吗。”龟梨逞强地笑道，“把自己胆小鬼的一面藏在身后，一副掌控全局的样子擅自认定龟梨和也是个无耻混蛋，结果却是由自己来承担十二年前一样的、早该有的、嗯、代价……”

“kame觉得十二年前这样更好吗？”

“什么？”

“哈——这样，”山下智久说着从对方身体中退出一些，在龟梨和也喘息的间隔中用尽全力再次深入进去，引起男人痛苦的呻吟，“这样，”，再次地、毫不怜悯地退出后再次探到底端、更柔软湿润的危险位置，“这样——”

看吧，区区十二载而已，多么简单的秘密。

让龟梨和也得以在性爱中看着自己，只能注视自己，乞求自己，也是这一场性爱中唯一能够依靠的支点。山下感到对方灼热的性器同样贴紧在自己腹腔。龟梨只得难耐地用手握住了自己的性器上下把弄着，在断续的支吾中确切地感受着自己被逐步侵略、几乎满是罕见的山下智久的檀木香气的围绕，同对方的喑哑喘息一同如溺水者困守于狭隘的舱中呼吸。

龟梨逐渐失去最后一丝理性的存续，开始漫无目的地叫喊出声。他时而瞥向天花板，伴随着山下猛地突入伸仰起脖颈，汗液便顺着滑落到后背，所有杂乱的感官都被蹂躏包裹着席卷自己的下身，在臀部之间感受热烈、炽热的惩处。他的上身被温厚的手掌探索着，放松的乳首因为对方的蹂躏紧缩起来，在夹迫中难耐地呻吟出声。

山下握住他的大腿使自己不断用力地抽送，很快体内的性器便几乎填满龟梨和也后穴最后一点空间。他不断被挤压着、从平躺微微侧过身，脱离了枕头与被单的遮掩只能将逐渐积攒起液体的通红的双眼暴露出来，山下得逞般庆幸地勾起嘴角，，轻喘着气没有停下操动的频率，提起龟梨的腰肢抬高他的臀部，让自己的性器在龟梨和也的身体中埋得更深、使得龟梨和也不自觉流出更多淫靡的体液。

“哈啊……嗯……再快点……”龟梨和也迷惘地捉紧山下的手臂，“差不多要出来了……嗯……P……”

山下智久从腰肢一路抚慰到龟梨和也的胸口，又滑落到肚脐，最终握住对方的手。龟梨和也无望地抬着头，无辜地发出干哑的声音，一直到一阵白光在自己意识中麻痹，他被操动着射出几股精液染在山下智久已经凌乱的床单上，委屈地最后叫了声P，彻底放松地瘫软在床上。

身后的抽插也逐渐达到顶点，山下咬牙整个支撑起腰身，双手抵在龟梨和也柔软的后腰完成最后最猛烈地冲刺。更多的、饱满的白浊体液从龟梨和也的后穴滑出，流淌到干净的地板上。龟梨和也小腿僵硬了下，在高潮后的虚空中后悔地闭上眼，咬紧牙关直到山下最终的高潮，让他整个身体被一股炽热的洪流填满，在静默的漫长的时间后才慢慢退出。

 

很恶心。

有了第一次和男性的性经验后龟梨和也不无这样想到。

并不是天生的同性恋，只是机缘巧合觉得可以尝试，因此付诸行动。对于经济过早独立、身处被追捧的高点的偶像行列 ，将性作为消遣和娱乐的觉悟也比普通人要早，得以享受同龄人不曾理解与接纳的非道德生活。

可以因为快感和男人做爱，但究其来说与男女情感没有差别。更加贴近地说，比起同一类相似的人群还是除了性别其它各有千秋的女性更值得欣赏和喜爱。由此，大概同性恋也不是什么令人作呕的鬼怪，但是终究也仅仅只是一种选择而已。

说到底，作为偶像在职业生涯宣告结束前这些也都是全然不需思考的哲学。反正最后都被证明是虚伪的销售而已。

龟梨和也走出房间，站在自己公寓门前短暂思考了下。

不想进门，但必须先换洗。明明就在酒店淋浴就好，但龟梨和也没有继续闲待在那里的心情。明天也有接踵而至的工作等待自己去努力完成，他只是恰好在空闲时间得到一丝消遣，并且这样尝试而已。

分明如此。但龟梨和也还是转头又先下了楼，到门口便利店买了一堆日用品和杂志备货。

刚好是山下智久封面的新一期，龟梨把它丢进了垃圾桶，三分钟后又拿出来，在等待头发吹干期间随意翻了两页。

“退出news对我来说是十分重要的决定。”

他反手让它重新跌落回尚待处置的废物箱中。

 

人生直到三十岁才恍然大悟，过去所有的机缘巧合并不会因为时间的绵长彻底消散。仇恨也罢、爱情也罢，虽然靠淡忘能够处理圆滑，总会在日后产生不可估量的影响。那么，P问他，龟梨和也算在哪一边？那时候你和他骑着自行车放学，和他一起挤在浴室里，像两个普通初中生结伴交往。三年以后你们决裂，十二年后你和他躺在自己的床上，主动拉着他的手腕不放和他做爱。

闭嘴，山下智久想。

他头痛欲裂无心再反驳更多，但在提醒下又圈紧了点手中握住的手腕——龟梨和也还在。他平静地看着山下公寓的天花板，有短信的震动声响时伸手去拿，然后又重新回到被山下圈紧的范围中。

“每周大概有两天晚饭时间，没有去到外地的剧组的话。”山下嘶哑地缓缓说道，“感兴趣的艺术活动或演唱会大概每个月都有一两场，有几家餐厅留有固定坐席。”

“嗯哼。”龟梨淡然地回应道，“这就是你的全部了？女友们都满意吗。”

“不再有了。”山下深吸口气，颤抖着发出感叹，“挺可悲的。”

“我觉得山P还是不要勉强自己，像原来那样有着自己的自由不停地向外逃，去追自己想要实现的理想就好。就因为一场被化解的仇恨赔掉自己也太幼稚了。”

“kame你，如果当年对P告白就好了。”蓦地，山下智久如此说道。龟梨的手僵直在屏幕上，眼中空泛地看着屏幕，心跳却穿透到十数载以前。

“你喜欢山下智久吧？”

“别得意忘形了。”

“哪怕一句帮忙也好，不用因为限定组合的噱头才敢启齿，只是普通地对我说做个朋友或是喜欢上你，明明说出来就好了。”

“没必要抱怨的往事啊。还有你只做一次就好了吗？”龟梨用脚踢了踢对方的脚背，“你是山下智久，别被P那种本不属于你的家伙逞能牵着鼻子走啊。我的话随时可以，只要是山P想的话。”

“现在就想和kame聊聊天而已。”良久，山下这样回答，“很久没和自己以外的人说话了。”

“……什么啊，撒娇还跟个十多岁的孩子似的。”龟梨转过身将手机放回床头柜，自己盖上被子将背影留给对方。

和山下智久牵引着的手倒是没有分开，别扭地纠缠在一起，也仅仅是这点接触而已。这样就好，龟梨和也想，不必考虑现在到底是哪个山下智久、也不用想自己未来会和对方如何，反正全然都是不可信的虚无缥缈的绝境而已。

“喂，kame，现在对P说喜欢还来得及哦。他亲口和你道了歉吧？”

根本没有啊那家伙在干什么啊。龟梨和也忿忿地想。

长久以后，太阳晒到正午的高空，房间中仅有淡淡的余光，龟梨和也一动不动，无处可去，干脆就此固守在这里也不错。但下午还是会同以往一样洗澡化妆准备后出门，还有一整个龟梨和也的社交与工作生活等待自己，要论奢侈，这样无谓的消磨便是最没道理却令人向往的一刻。

但这与当下的龟梨和也无关。当下，龟梨背后的男人或许注视着自己，又或者只是盲目地看着装修精致的房间，或是已经闭眼休憩，都无妨。

毕竟。

“……太晚了。”他喃喃自语道。

人生即使如此，难免参与几场与自己相关的，自己或他人互相告别的葬礼而已。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者http://liduorenbuguai.lofter.com/

“抱歉。”

“事到如今，想说的就只有这些了？是作为哪个的你？”

山下智久平躺着没动，也不开口回答，想起曾有无数次、无数次与之相同的诘问，山下智久因此并无为此动容的打算。他只是沉默地、在越来越紧窒的气氛里木然地盯着天花板，思绪漫无目的地飘到房间的装修太过简单，暖气也没开到合适的温度上，直到龟梨和也猛地抽出手反攥住他的手腕，半晌后又决然放开，干脆地坐起身开始套裤子。

“既然知道没有答案还让人为难，之后还要倒打一耙先生气离开——这就是你选的相处法则吗？”

“黏黏糊糊的话多到底是哪个你的毛病。”龟梨和也讽刺道：“别多想。你技术太差话又太多，气走床伴不是件难事。”

“你总是，”山下智久闭上眼吁出一口气：“想方设法绕过最关键的地方。”

“哈？现在是我变成胆小鬼了吗？”龟梨和也几乎气到发笑：“想要逃避的时候就缩回去，反正总有另外一个——或者好几个山下智久可以出来帮你完成，失败了也可以轻松找到借口，所以才能活到恣意过头以至于说出那种话——‘因为有想做的事’，开什么玩笑。”

山下智久跟着坐起来，将混乱时揉到枕头下的衬衣递给龟梨和也：“这对我也是没必要抱怨的往事了，kame。”

龟梨和也偏过头睨视他，最终只是接过衬衫随手披在肩上，然后起身扣着裤子往浴室走：“你遮瑕放哪？”

“太红了，我那个遮不住，”山下智久朝他瞥一眼，从沙发背上丢过一条围巾：“用这个吧，下午让专业的处理。”

龟梨和也点点头，将围巾仔细绕了两圈严密地遮住脖颈：“对了，你车借我。”

“你自己的呢？”

“没开，托你的福我现在全身酸痛一点路也不想多绕，直接去棚里。”

糟糕，这还真有点像恶语相向实则亲密无间的热恋情侣了。山下智久靠在客厅白墙上，看着龟梨和也在故作姿态的表情里迅速地将自己打理整齐到可以出门的属于偶像的那个龟梨和也，无端地感到一阵轻松。这样的关系就刚好，好意欠奉，但相互需要，与此同时也能有快速抽身的可能，仅仅是作为山下智久这个存在才能拥有的微妙平衡。

“玄关壁挂上，看你习惯开什么。”

“你对车的品味真是普通到出乎我意料。”龟梨和也拿下一个在指尖转了圈，随口评价道，山下智久无所谓地耸耸肩，替他按下室内电梯的按钮。然后在之后长久静默的等待时间里，龟梨和也蓦地、低声对山下智久说道：“老实说现在什么状况，未来什么状况，该做什么反应才是正确的，我通通不知道，你也休想让我为这件事承担半点责任但是——”男人的语速越来越快，在停顿时悄然捏紧了拳头：“在过去讨厌过你、亲过你、甚至做过与你有关的春梦，错事和蠢事全都很多，但归根结底是我，龟梨和也其人想做，所以做了——直截了当来讲，谁觉得愧疚要道歉就谁自己来道歉，”龟梨和也不动声色地深吸了口气：“谁……喜欢我的话，也就谁自己，好好地、认真地——”他闭上眼，将十二年前那个浸在浴缸里故作镇定的自我叮嘱缓慢地、郑重地通过十二年后的龟梨和也说给山下智久。

之后在电梯到点的悠长提示声里，他听见身后的山下智久对他温和、坚定地应道，好。

 

工作淡季出去走走也很有必要。龟梨和也将头又埋进围巾里一点，脖子上的东西已经退得差不多了，还围着这条围巾的动机就显得尤为羞耻。一刻钟前他刚喝完散步时买的咖啡，三分钟后就不得不在这种尴尬的情况里面对毫无征兆出现在面前的山下智久。龟梨和也近乎悲哀地在围巾掩护下偷偷叹气，但也只好拉开车门，忽略一切意外因素，假装平常地将自己甩进副驾驶位上：“山下，山下君——要见偶像得预约是常识吧？”

“这不是很平常的偶遇吗？”山下智久撑在车窗上，从胸腔里发出短促的笑声。

龟梨和也动作难以察觉地一顿，反而松了口气，仰起头靠在椅背上：“什么啊，今天是你啊。”

“对我多些期待啊，龟梨。好歹你喜欢的那个人是我，再者，要我本人来道歉也是你不惜降低谈话档次也要对那家伙要求的吧？”此时正坐在驾驶位上的山下智久、或者说作为P而活动的山下智久，朝龟梨和也故意揶揄道：“明明就在意到今天就能快速知道谁是谁的程度。”

难得的休息日，按计划来讲应该进行一些更为奢侈、成熟的放松活动，整骨院的理疗预定在下午三点，银座常去的那家店打电话说今天有新到的上等乌贼，家里很乱所以晚上可以直接住酒店，同全日本所有下班男人一样，不用头疼多余的交流，可以尽情支配享受的休闲时光，龟梨和也在心中不无遗憾地一路细数，因此对对方过分跳脱的自负显得颇有不耐：“既然已经知道发生了什么，这种程度再分辨不出来的话趁早在艺能界销声匿迹比较好。比起这个，你头脑发热的约会行程呢？”

“穿过彩虹大桥再开一段就到。”

“这个方向是去台场？要说的话，就是那个摩天轮吧，”龟梨和也表情古怪地看了一眼山下智久：“那是什么每个关系好的男人你都要带着去一次的地方吗？”

“你是真的不出千代田区的啊。”P刻意地、突出自己仿佛被逗笑的姿态，对龟梨和也做出自以为是的安抚：“安静点吧，kame。虽然今天过后应该也再没有能向你证明品味的机会，作为我本身也从来没有过改善关系的想法。但至少现在，是认真想跟你有个普通的、有回忆价值的约会。”

跑车为了包裹性就必须抛弃一部分的舒适度，形成板直无陷落感的乘坐体验，龟梨和也对此感到由衷痛恨，于是更加用力地、固执地将自己埋进冬天稍厚的衣服里，盲目寻求起一星半点飘渺无谓的柔软感受。

噢。良久后龟梨和也才带着不足闻的颤音平静地应答，剩下的话再出口就需要经过更多、更多的审核程序，他于是干脆闭嘴不说了，在明显缺乏体面理由的沉默里迎来了目的地——

是片少人的海滩。

 龟梨和也对冬日的海风少有包容，但P挂档熄火后下车拉开车门直接把他从副驾驶拉出来，皮鞋里因此堆满沙砾。而罪魁祸首眯起眼，毫无形象地在观景台上一口气喝下半罐自带啤酒，并不看他。

“你啊，”龟梨和也愤懑地捞过一瓶酒：“想喝酒的话找个舒适的室内或者干脆在家就好了，近郊本来就有够冷。”

“海边是好地方。脑子里的东西，”P指指太阳穴，又用同样的手指朝龟梨和也比了个“嘘”：“只要在海边就不会突然出来，难得可以安安静静地考虑所有事的地方。”

“和自己关系差到这种地步，你社交圈会不会反而太广一点？”

“十几年的大部分空余时间都在苦于和另一个自己对话才让人受不了，不如说喜欢独处这种话简直令人嫉妒得眼睛发红。”

“我还是觉得对我大概不会有什么不适，”龟梨和也在一阵海风里将手插进大衣外套的口袋里，意有所指地补充道：“有些人交流起来反而会让人觉得要是对面也是龟梨和也就好了。”

“如果是十年前的龟梨和也呢？”

“哈？你也就只能揪着这点来挖苦......”龟梨和也猛然反应过来，将猜测试探性地问出口：“......P你现在，是几岁？”

“二十五岁，”P满意地继续说道：“二十岁的龟梨和也试图干涉你的生活时，还能这么想吗？”

当然不能。问题的答案几乎不需要犹豫，干脆迅速得令人哑然，龟梨和也一时间找不出更多、更有意义的劝慰，只能沉默着摇了摇头。

“分裂人格的年龄是不会变的，”P由此对他进行了更为细致的解释：“十五岁开始，那家伙——山下智久，在取材和电视节目里，梦想啊愿望啊之类的问题，总在说‘十年后的我’之类的话的那时候。我大概就在那时候出现的，作为一种生存必要的心理防御机制。还算不错，第一次出来的时候takki跟我说‘你叫P吧’之类的。”

是有这么一个时期，对十年后的自己虚无缥缈的存在盲目崇拜的山下智久，古怪得龟梨和也至今也能快速记起的细节。纵使是杰尼斯们也少有笃定自己十年后就能飞黄腾达，就龟梨和也的看法来说，简直自负到令人发笑。

“关系缓和的时期大概也是有的，在那家伙开始和我年龄相近的几年里。其余时候无非是我压制他还是他压制我的区别而已。”P把脸埋进手掌里发出一声闷笑。不过就是，目前没有新的、更符合现在需求的人格再分裂出来，今天的山下智久显然也不需要被一个更为幼稚的灵魂再介入人生。

“所以你就要死了。”龟梨和也直白地打断：“没必要再说一遍了啊，P，我也不会因此再多伤心几秒。”

“换个说法。山下智久其人病将彻底好了，睽违将近二十年的正常生活终于可以重新铺上正轨。”P促狭道：“作为情人的合适度也会提高。”

“为什么不告诉他？”

“什么？”

“那个吻——那个误会。至少今天、现在的局面可以让人做点更干脆的决定。既然讨厌我的话就不要把这件事情当个秘密一样藏起来，和那个山下智久说一说，添油加醋也好，两个人一起彻彻底底地痛恨我就好了。”

“我不讨厌你，龟梨，一点也不。”P站起来，将脚边的易拉罐依次踢倒，又试图用脚尖将它们扶起来：“P的出现源自一种逃避，主人格在寻求一种保护，我的义务是承担保护山下智久这个存在的责任。换句话来讲，山下智久这个整体的发展是第一位的，纵使我不讨厌你，也没想过把你加入这个存在的未来规划里，仅此而已。”

大多数症状都不只有一种解法，医院诊断书的第一行信息就是既往病史，以此作为决定用药与手段的重要依据，找工作的话有案底就绝对不行，大学面试时高中时期的绩点就很重要。人什么时候才能不被过去牵绊呢，龟梨和也望着海平面想到，因为无谓的经营理论而导致变得盘虬扭曲的过去，处处都是难解的芥蒂，而P——确实对保护一词尽职尽责，自私地把所有最为尖锐的问题都藏起来，以便这种时刻，山下智久便能用近乎无赖的方法轻松告别过去了。

“我不会永远喜欢你。”

“嗯？你说什么？”P重新坐下来：“太阳快落山了。”

“我不会永远喜欢你，”龟梨和也感觉到P灼灼的视线，但依旧盯着海面没有回头：“擅自做了试探也好，自顾自地喜欢上更为跳脱激烈的山下智久也好，虽然很遗憾，但是不存在一个永远二十岁的龟梨和也。”

“开始了啊，落日。”P畅快地笑起来，用手轻轻按住龟梨和也的肩膀：“这样就好，龟梨。时间也差不多了，最后该把这个还你。”

在龟梨和也反应过来之前，P拉下他的围巾，郑重地吻了上去。残余的阳光从海面上散射进龟梨和也眼里，他控制不住地眯起眼睛，看见对方已经有些长的刘海零散地压着眼睛，视线被分割得专注且深情。

搞得我都快信了，龟梨和也在心里默默苦笑起来，视界缩小就这点坏处，真真假假就更难分辨了。

蓦地，龟梨和也感到自己的手被对方一点点调整成枪状，然后缓慢、坚决地，放到P自己的太阳穴上，随之，龟梨和也发现眼中所见的卧蚕又向上弯了弯。

啊，在笑。龟梨和也无端想道。

“那么，龟梨，至此永别了。”P在唇舌分别的短暂间隙里低声用拗口奇怪的敬语说道。

龟梨和也对对方幼稚的仪式感感到可笑，可又确实看见十二年难分对错的纠葛从他指尖穿膛而过，由此，孤独的、无人赞颂的葬礼总算草率走进终场。龟梨和也漫无目的地看向P背后、被手指分隔开的天空，心下缺乏此刻必要的感伤，这个认知反而令人更遗憾一些，龟梨和也冷静地自我剖析着，他的人生到处都是这种泛善可陈的遗憾，如今天没吃到的九州章鱼、被迫放弃的脊椎理疗，再如昨天缺失的和音、关上再没打开的乐屋门。如此、如此。

但是，即便如此。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者http://liduorenbuguai.lofter.com/

记不住开飞行模式是个坏习惯，被信息提示嗡鸣吵醒后的龟梨和也不无头疼地想道，解决完P的问题后来自山下智久的烦扰反而变得更加肆无忌惮，不是紧急事务、起码不是需要在早晨九点前必须通知到的事，明明大可过两天酒桌上一次性讲完，或者留作做爱之后的倦怠期缓解尴尬。但这些无关痛痒的琐事此刻因着山下智久无固定频率的发送挤在手机小小的聊天框里。龟梨和也闭眼计算现在下床去对方家里摔个东西再回来还能睡着的可能性有多大，最后想起山下智久现在还在东南亚拍戏，不在家。

“不要把自己搞得像没朋友一样啊，山下。”半个月后龟梨和也终于得以晃着手机向本人抱怨：“我们重新交换联系方式的时间都没一年。”

“Kame你是认生的那类型吗？”山下智久把椅背往后调成舒服的角度：“怎么这么直，你这副驾驶是真的没怎么坐过人啊。”

“没什么人敢在凌晨四点让我来接机的。”

“那个合作剧本一个月前发到我手上，重组限定的请求公司也通过了。”山下智久闭着眼从鼻子里短促地发出一个笑音：“既然未来方向这么明晰，那就没必要磨磨蹭蹭的啊。”

“只是工作的事的话一次性发个mail把时间地点说明白就好了，”龟梨和也指正道：“不管怎么说，理直气壮用讯息把人吵醒让我生气这种事也太……亲密了一点。”

山下智久几乎立刻领会到龟梨和也隐晦的、绝不出口的想法。这在他们之间几近是个怪圈了，年轻时大家互相看不上，得再过几年才能从一个个前辈身上的少年残影里窥探出一点关于偶像和未来的真正含义，再在很久之后，发现刻意特立独行的道路其实也没什么了不起，反正终点的差别也不过是以胜者的姿态失败还是还是以败者的姿态胜利而已，但纵使如此，也依旧避免不了双方以知己的姿态对对方性格里背道而驰的部分不屑一顾——即是此时——山下智久无所谓地对龟梨和也的较真发出一声嗤笑：“有事联系，没事也行是你当初给的意见啊。”

龟梨和也闻言一僵，对山下智久的印象一瞬间又重新割裂起来，脑中闪过几种与之相关的猜测：“你今天有点，”他想了想，没明说：“奇怪，是刻意给我看的？”

“什么？”山下智久问，随即“噢”地反应过来：“没有，没意义的行为啊。只是融合以后当然不会完全没有痕迹，所以。”

“是融合啊，”龟梨和也应和道：“这么说那家伙也太夸张了，说得自己像要死了一样。”

“跟死也差不多了，毕竟自我存在和意识对他很重要，不然也不会对‘P’这个称呼这么执着。”

“换句话来讲，你现在是拥有这副身体完整的记忆和人格了？”

“性格和世界观大概是，但记忆应该是没有的，”山下智久认真思索着确认：“他自己藏了一点起来。”

“噢。”龟梨和也干巴巴地回道，沉默着左打方向盘把车开上高速后才继续开口：“这也就是说，又得重新调整跟你的相处方式了？”

看吧，过分谨慎时就会个性里刻板的部分就会尤为明显。山下智久不甚在意地哼哼一声算作回答，我无所谓。

“和你交往也太麻烦了一点。”

“本来从小就是个麻烦的家伙啊”山下智久坦然道：“一会不用送我回去，直接去你家吧。”

“哈？我今天有工作。”

“我累到想到外卖还得下楼取就头疼，马来西亚的东西太难吃了，”山下智久拖着他惯用的、黏黏糊糊的长音：“拜托了，Kame。”

行了，龟梨和也在心里大声哀叹，事情又回到让人必须小心权衡的境地了，山下智久自自我接受那天起又变成那个能理所应当对他提出无理要求的混蛋——比当时还要更游刃有余一些的，剩下的问题就全由这个混蛋抛至龟梨和也手中，至此，他才真正体味到一时意气所带来的后患无穷。

“要吃什么？”龟梨和也妥协下来，看了看表：“最好不要太麻烦，炸的东西也不行，今天有个发布会要去。”

关东煮吧，山下智久回答。

确实不是难的东西，用高汤粉的话不用两个小时就能做出种类丰盛的一大锅，所以帮不上忙的时候山下智久就站在料理台旁边替龟梨和也串上食材，手边还散着几串串坏的签子，龟梨和也等水开的时间里靠在桌边打量山下智久，最终看不下去地接手：“你去看着水吧。”

山下智久老实地把东西交给龟梨和也，侧过身跟他换了个位置，这下轮到山下智久无所事事地打量起周遭。

“我还是觉得和好很有必要，真正的那种，”龟梨和也突然出声：“但话又说回来，我们又不是很熟的那种关系……”

“这话也太伤人了，Kame，”山下智久打断他，随手拿起一颗苹果向上抛接：“‘一起度过了一半的人生’明明这种话我们也是能勉强算上的。”

实际上确实如此。关系总结起来夹杂在一个非常微妙的境地，论熟悉，龟梨和也绝不是能对山下智久忌口偏好信手拈来的那种朋友，但要说到不熟，龟梨和也当然知道山下智久在讯息一事上这么肆无忌惮是笃定自己每条都会看。

“综艺剧本还是一会再说，”龟梨和也从齿间挤出一点气流：“说到底，和好了也不算什么很好的关系，上次合作立定的交友准则还是很有必要的。”

“太麻烦了啊。”

“单纯为了更好的存续，我觉得现在这种距离感就十分不错，”龟梨和也肯定道：“性格上来讲，再近就会吵架了，累。”

山下智久觉得这说得也有道理，点点头没再反驳，帮着把食材放到锅里，又在指示下把火调小一个档：“你说。”

“两次，”龟梨和也低着头收拾厨余：“私下见面的时间不要超过两次，多了就像什么时刻要黏一起的至交似的。”

山下智久眨眨眼，被逗笑了：“报复意味太重了吧。”

龟梨和也含糊地应了一声，坚持自己公私分明。发现山下智久不知道什么时候走到他背后，鼻息毛绒绒地钻到龟梨和也的后脖颈，俯下身，唇顺着下颌线软乎乎地往前顶，动作黏腻得像犬类撒娇。

山下智久其人，示弱都带着一股让人火大的强硬，龟梨和也心下愤恨道，最终没憋住在山下智久厮磨下嘻笑出声，顺着力道将头朝对方昂起：“太狡猾了啊。”

山下智久也跟着笑，从嘴边和皮肤间的缝隙间喷出短促的气息。他和眼前的人多的是心照不宣，这大概就是最圆满的解决方式了，山下智久想着，解开了对方一颗纽扣。

 

龟梨和也曾以为山下智久是个彻头彻尾的理想派，浪漫主义的镀层被时间打磨得差不多，只剩下冒进，过去躺在垃圾桶里的报刊杂志全都可以站出来为此佐证。但现在他意识到，山下智久对现实发展方向比他想象的敏锐得多。诸如此刻，龟梨和也发现先前种种担忧处处透着死板的杞人忧天，电视剧还未过半，他和山下智久因工作而呆在一起的时间都快比过去十年加起来还多，用来挖苦对方的交友原则确实只能当作玩笑。

“周二晚上又有生放，彩排在下午。”

“明天啊，那彩排我就不去了，”龟梨和也翻了翻日程表：“剧组那边要补拍镜头，之后跟节目组那边通知一下就行。”

山下智久点点头，本身问题也不大。歌就那么一两首，流程也大同小异，去个人确认站位就好。

隔天龟梨和也到的时候山下智久已经穿着安排好的白色打歌服等在后台了，龟梨和也换好装出来站在山下智久背后表情微妙地整理袖子，是件款式相似的全黑套装：“活像出柜婚礼礼服。”

“还有更像的。”

“什么？”

“那里，”山下智久笑着斜开一点身子，龟梨和也这才看清今天的舞台布景。大朵大朵白色的塑料玫瑰花团簇在背景板上，再往前是金色的丝线帷幕，浮夸得要死。

龟梨和也一瞬间也笑出声来：“还有穿和服的嘉宾，还真是婚礼。”

“真是婚礼，”山下智久点点头，附和道：“Kame你最近不正好也在说每天见P已经见烦了之类的，天时地利人和，是该结婚了。”

龟梨和也抹了抹笑出来的眼泪：“行，那今天笑真一点，就当婚礼了。”

“那作为纪念，开场动作加个什么吧，心？”

“不行，这好恶心啊，P。”

纵使这么抱怨着，龟梨和也在歌曲开场时，还是毫不犹豫地、笑着用手臂链接上了山下智久的。然后在音乐出来时，如同过往次次，未来次次，搂上了对方的腰。

 

 

==FIN==


End file.
